Surprises
by Pug1998
Summary: Hermione Granger had her life all planned out until one accident when she wakes up to a totally different future that will change her life forever. *currently being revised* sorry for the current horrid writing...
1. Prologue

Hermione Granger had her life all planned out until one accident when she wakes up to a totally different future that will change her life forever. (A/N: So I know this may look familiar to some people maybe I revised the first chapter. It's kinda long but I feel like its so much better and has way more details and better grammar. After reading over what I first wrote I didn't realize how horrible it was. Probably from reading the 600 stories on my favorites! LOL! So please please please regive this story a chance! Yays! Pug:))

* * *

******Surprises**

******Prologue**

Today is the day I become Mrs. Ronald Weasley. Ron had only asked me to marry him two months before, we knew it was quick but Ron insisted that we get married right away. He told me over and over agin that we shouldn't waste any time. So we acted like typical new adults and made the rash decision of getting married as fast as possible.

Now as I sit in the dressing room of the church living in my last moments as Hermione Granger, I think. Yeah I know what you are thinking, 'Hermione? When does she not think?' but as I look back all I have been doing is _not_ thinking. All my decisions have been based on the mad rush to get married, all the while have the perfect wedding with who I thought was the perfect person to share it with. Now as I sit here, with my mother as she weaves small flowers into my intricate up do, I start to have my doubts.

"Mum, am I doing the right thing." I ask and my mother's attention is immediately on me.

"What darling?" She asks sounding slightly shocked. When I first told my parents they didn't think we should have the wedding this fast. Thinking that I might need some reflecting time. But, being the stubborn girl I am I insisted and insisted that I knew what I was doing and that they should trust me. Eventually they gave in but I can tell my parents still think I am making a mistake.

"Am I doing the right thing?" I repeat.

"Sugarplum it's not about this being the right thing to do. Is that what you think? That you are only getting married because its expected?"

"Yes... I mean no, I mean... I don't know?" I say tears welling in my eyes.

"Oh Hermione..." My mother soothes wiping away the fallen tears.

"I don't think I can do this mum."

"Are you sure?" She asks her face completely neutral.

I don't respond immediately, as I think about what I really want. But the thing is that I really don't know what I want. I love Ron, but its not the same as it was when we got out of Hogwarts. We were a happy couple then, the Golden couple, 2/3 of the Golden Trio. But then as years passed and I started studying at a Muggle University, we started to slip away from each other. Then this summer came and it was blissful, it felt like we were together everyday. Then Ron proposed and at the moment it felt like the right thing to do was say yes, and I did. I mean it was part of the plan that every girl kept since they were able to write. Except, for me, it came sooner than expected and at the time it felt like the little slip up in the plan could do.

The next to months were anything but calm. First, we had to tell our parents since Ron didn't have the decency to ask my parents first, but maybe that was just a muggle tradition, something Ron would have no idea about. Then there was planning for the wedding mixed in with my studies, leaving me no free time. I was behind on work, which never happens for me, and just got it finished.

Then Ron was insisting I live in the Burrow for a little. He then asked to move into an apartment on Diagon Alley with him, which I agreed to.

Next he asked me to drop out if my studies, claiming it was too stressful for me and that I would not have to work in the future anyway. Let's just say we got into a tuft about that, but we sorted it out the next day as Ron complained about an achy back. He slept on the couch that night. After that all we seemed to do was fight. Even it was over the littlest things like what color to paint the bathroom. Thinking about all the fighting we did I realize how much our personalities really showed and the expectations we had for one another.

"Yes." I say to my mother standing up.

"Ok, I'll go tell Molly." Mum saying heading towards the door. As her hand goes to grab the door knob I speak up again.

"Mum." She turns her head towards me, "Tell everyone I'm sorry."

"I will Sugarplum."Mother says giving me an apologetic smile probably for all the shit I will get for this.

As soon as she is out the door I let my tears fall. I slowly wipe the light makeup off, and pull the vail and all the excess fabric off my dress. The dress that I spent hours searching for but I will never get to wear it longer than the 20 minuted I had it on. Tomorrow I would send Ron's Gringotts vault the money to pay him back for it, since he insisted on buying it. That gave me an idea, an idea to start new. To get rid of everything I had done and to start it some place new.

Then, right then and there I decided that I was going to erase my name from the British wizarding society and do the cowardly thing of running away. I quickly grabbed all my stuff and bolted out the white door of the dressing room. As I rush out of the church I pay attention to nothing and no one. I don't here the people calling for me; Ginny, Harry, Molly, Arthur, my father. This immediately proves as a mistake when I crash into someone causing me to fall flat on my bum.

"'Mione!" An unknown but familiar voice says exasperatedly as they pull me up by the arms. I am soon greeted with the warms blues eyes of the one and only Ronald Wesley. I quickly make to go around him, but his keeper like skills keep me from going as he grabs my arms.

"'Mione where are you going?" He asks looking me up and down. Probably shocked at my appearance.

"I can't do this Ron." I say through my tears.

"Why?"

"I need some time."

"Okay we can reschedule, give you some more time."

"No, Ron. I'm sorry, just don't come after me. Just leave me alone." I say impulsively and walk away after one look at his stunned face.

"WALK AWAY! JUST WALK AWAY HERMIONE! LIKE ALWAYS YOU GET RID OF SOMETHING WHEN YOU'RE BORED OF IT! JUST LIKE ONE OF YOUR STUPID BOOKS! DON'T EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN HERMIONE GRANGER! EVER!" Ron shouts to my back as I run out of the wizard church, tears now streaming down my face in an endless flow. As soon as I get to the apparation point I apparate straight to Ron and I's apartment and grab all the things I can. After grabbing my clothes and some other small belongings I then apparate to my parents house. From there I write a quick note saying that I was going out of the country and to not tell anyone especially Ron where I had gone. Finally I signed the note saying I'd write back and that their car was at the airport. Grabbing my parents white Acura SUV's keys and my bag and jacket I hopped in the car and drove to the London airport with only one thing on my mind.

I'm going to France.

I didn't see anyone, not even my parents, for three years after that fateful day at the church.

When I arrived in France I spent weeks upon weeks wandering around taking tours at every monument in France. Staying at different hotels, eating gourmet food, and changing my image. I no longer wanted to be Ron Weasley's girlfriend or fiance, I didn't even want to be known as savior of the wizarding world, Harry Potter sidekick and the brains. I only wanted to be Hermione. So I got my hair done, wardrobe completely changed, and I even got a new obsession. Shoes. I looked no longer like Hermione Granger bushy haired, bookworm. Now I was Hermione, brunette beauty, with a cute love of books. Yeah, I never let the books go. So, I quickly changed hiring a teacher to quickly learn french, which I was now fluent in, and showing off my true beauty. As my teacher, Ally, and I became good friends. I even decided to stay in Paris where she was living and later we started sharing the rent on an apartment. She is the one who indirectly changed my life for the better.

It all started when one night Ally and I were doing our usual Friday night activities that consisted of clubbing, drinking, and dancing. Yeah, old Hermione is definitely gone. But tonight we were going to a bar so I could meet Ally's British boyfriend she won't shut up about. She literally rambles on in french about his eye, hair, face, blah blah blah. She rambles so much I generally result to tuning her out. That may not be a good thing as I don't even know the man's name.

We walked into the crowded bar weaving our way through all the people to order a drink. As I was ordering Ally went to go find this mysterious guy, and the friend he apparently brought along. When the bar tender handed me my drink I spotted Ally weaving her way once again back to me a hand trailing behind her back grasping a dark hand that belonged to a handsome man. Although I could not see face as it was to the ground.

"_Salut!_" Ally said coming to stand in front of me along taking the drink I held out to her.

"Hey! Ally, so this is the guy I have been hearing all about!" I say holding my hand out for the man as we make eye contact. While we shake hands I can't help but think I know him. I'm about to say something when said man speaks up.

"Hermione? Hermione Granger is that you?" The dark skinned man asks.

"Yes?" I say still unsure f how I know him, "Do I know you?"

"It's Blaise. Blaise Zabini from Hogwarts!"

"Merlin's pants Zabini! Look at you. You look so different!" I say reaching out to hug the former Head boy. "Gosh, Ally could've chosen someone I didn't know?" I ask sarcastically to the shocked women.

"You two know each other?" She asks in her French accent.

"Yeah we went to school together." Blaise says, "Oh Hermione you'll never guess who else is here. Draco, mate, come here!" Blaise calls from behind me. I mentally groan and prepare for insult after insult.

"Yeah mate? Where's this girlfriend you want me to meet?" I hear Malfoy say from behind me.

"Oh yeah this is Ally." He says gesturing to Ally who politely shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Draco. I have heard so much about you." Malfoy says

"And you." She says back.

"Hey mate look who it is." Blaise says gesturing to me after Ally and Malfoy's little exchange.

"Well I don't believe my eyes." Malfoy says, "If it isn't the Gryffindor Princess herself."

"Well if it isn't the Slytherin Prince." I retort using our old childish nicknames.

"Haven't gone and married Weasel-bee yet, always thought you too would elope or something?"

"No actually, I bailed on him. It wasn't working out." I say with my head held high.

"Really?" He says tilting his head a little, "I truly thought you two were soul mates."

"You're not the only one." I mutter.

"Well I think you made a damn good choice and got out of their fast." Malfoy says leaning against the bar sipping his drink. Neither of us really paid attention to Ally and Blaise's retreating figures. "Probably would have had 20 kids and the stretch marks to match by now." He says not looking me in the eye, "And we wouldn't want that with that delectable body of yours."

"Really delectable?" I joke flirtatiously. 'What am I doing?' I ask myself, 'This is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy the bane of my existence.'

"Yes, very much. Who knew that under those baggy school robes was hidden the body of an angel." He says looking up and down from my tight teal colored jeans, flowy off white shirt, matching Mary Jane heals, and all the way to my loose long brown curls.

"Oh, well who knew Draco Malfoy knew how to let go." I say gesturing to his laid back appearance of designer jeans, blue shirt and shaggy hair. Overall its not the typical dress robes and gelled hair.

"Everyone changes, Granger." He states turning back to look forward.

"Hermione, call me Hermione." I say smiling at him. I don't know what brought me to say it but I felt like I should.

"Are we calling a truce then, _Hermione?_" Malfoy questions, exaggerating my name. I don't know why but my name coming off his lips sounds so right.

"I guess you could call it that." I say staring forward and away from him, "I mean I feel like we are going to be seeing each other for awhile. Ally and Blaise look like they really like each other." I say as we both look at the couple chatting and laughing across the room.

"Fine. But if I have to call you Hermione then you have to call me Draco." He tells me smiling. I think that is the first genuine smile I have seen on his face and I dare to say it suits him.

"Deal." I say smiling back.

The rest of the night was probably the most fun I have had in while. I would've never guessed Draco Malfoy to be funny! For 3 months Draco, Blaise, Ally and I hang out every Friday. Doing things from formal dinners to playing skeeball. Then from constant nagging from both Ally and Blaise, Draco finally asked me out.

"It's different not having Blaise and Ally here." I say as I read from the menu of the little french cafe we are at.

"I know, but its a good kind of different." Draco says. When we arrived at the restaurant Draco was a perfect gentlemen telling me I looked gorgeous and pulling out my chair. So far Draco had done every little important detail Ron had not.

"_Bonjour, ce que je peux vous ce soir?" _The waitress says asking us what we would like to eat.

"_Je voudrais que le poulet au citron avec du caviar_" Draco says in practiced French asking for Lemon chicken and caviar.

"_Je voudrais bifteck d'ail, pommes de terre crémeuses et une eau s'il vous plaît_" I say asking for steak, potatoes and a water.

"_Oui" _She responds and ask if we would like anything else. I shake my head no but Draco stops her.

"_Oh, et une bouteille de chardonay_" Draco says ordering a bottle of wine. I just give him a look saying 'You're not getting me drunk'. He just dismisses the look and smiles at me sparking up a conversation on the latest book we both read.

That evening was 10 times better than any of the few dates Ronald took me on ever. That was only the start of the relationship. 2 weeks after our first date and the many others to follow was the first time we kissed for real. Not stuff like a good night kiss on the cheek or a teasing kiss on the cheek. No this was real. We were walking along the noisy streets of Paris on our way to Ally and I's shared apartment located across from the Eiffel Tower. We had decided to take a detour underneath the brightly lit up monument. As we were strolling Draco casually took my petite hand in his large, calloused yet soft hand.

"Mia." He said using the nickname he adapted for me as we stopped directly in the middle of the tower. As I turned to look at him I couldn't say anything because he lips quickly descended on mine in a sweet, blissful kiss. A kiss better than any in my life. Better than Ron's, better than Cormac's, heck it was even better than Viktors! This kiss was also the most memorable, being in my favorite city and spot in the world.

"Go, Hermione!" I hear yelled to my right. As Draco and I break apart, my hands around his neck fingering the smooth hair there and his around my waist drawing patterns on my back. We both look over towards the area where my apartment window is located and see Blaise and Ally screaming and waving out the window. I just laugh and bring Draco's lips back to mine, both of us smiling, still hearing our friends in the background but not caring. Only caring about the person right in front of them. Only a year and half later we were married under the exact spot we shared our first kiss together. It was a small wedding with my side of the family and his plus a few friends we both kept in touch with. Ginny, who I had written along with Harry the whole time I was in France, was in my bridal party but was instructed not to tell Ron who's wedding she was in. Yes, I was still in fear of the big oaf called Ronald Weasley. The wedding was magnificent due to the Malfoy family wealth, and the supreme planning powers of Narcissa Malfoy and Jean Granger. My parents had taken an immediate liking to the new Draco when they visited a month after Draco and I started dating. After getting passed all that Draco had done to me and knowing that I had forgiven and I trusted Draco they took a warming to the handsome, kind, changed man. I did not know this at the time but the second time the Grangers visited and only hours before they departed Draco had asked their permission to propose to their daughter, which they happily agreed. So maybe it wasn't only a muggle tradition. That or I had mentioned it during one of my very long rants on the things I hate about Ronald Weasley. Good, that means he listens. A very good trait in a husband.

As for Draco's parents upon first meeting them I was deathly afraid of the muggleborn jabs most likely going to be headed my way. But, as Draco took me to the Malfoy cottage to meet them I quite surprised when Narcissa opened her arms to me in a hug and Lucius a warm hand shake. To say the least Narcissa was overjoyed we were getting married, claiming me a sweet, well-rounded, beautiful, and just delightful all together women. Lucius just gave a small smile to show his masked excitement as Draco and I visited the Malfoy Family French Riviera cottage. Soon after things went a little down hill. Draco and I had our first fight, yes we had small little spats, but this was a big fight. Screaming and yelling the whole 9 yards. Soon I would find out that Draco was trying to tell me his father had just died of heart failure. At the time I had been staying at Draco's quite a lot. We would hang out after work and watch movies and stuff. So when it got late I got to taking to sleeping over. But one night as I showed up I realized Draco wasn't in front of the TV, like he usually is with his new obsession, so I went snooping and found him asleep in his bed. Me being Hermione decided to wake him up.

"AHHH!" Draco screams waving his arms wildly in the air.

"Dray calm down its just me." I say moving some hair out of his eyes.

"Merlin's pants Mia you scared the living hell out of me." He says rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry, what are you doing sleeping anyway?" I ask, he's been doing that a lot lately, along with canceling dates. "It's 4 o'clock in the afternoon."

"I was tired." He says but I can tell he is lying.

"Draco you say that every time! I would like to know what is going on!" I shout standing up from my spot on the edge of the bed.

"Mia, nothing is going on I've just been tired. The business has been putting a heavy load on me." He reasons running his hand through his hair, once again lying.

"DRACO MALFOY I AM SO TIRED OF YOU LYING! THIS HAS BEEN GOING ON FOR A WEEK!" I shout

"I AM NOT LIYING TO YOU!" He shouts right back.

"Wow! You're a good actor but not that good, Draco I know you!" I say sternly.

"No you don't!" He says and instantly I'm hurt.

"Is this whole thing has been a joke to you then?! Everything you told me was all lies?!" I shout my voice fizzling out at the end.

"NO Mia!" He says as I'm walking out of his bedroom to grab my purse.

"NO! DON'T YOU MIA ME!" I yell my voice getting raw. "Here you can have this back I don't want it." I say throwing the giant diamond ring at his feet and stomping out the door.

"Mia." He says following me in his pajamas. I don't respond.

"Mia."

"'Mione."

"Hermione."

"HERMIONE."

"HERMIONE GRANGER!" He shouts in the middle of a busy street. Causing me to spin around furiously, thoroughly embarrassed.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I yell at his face.

"My father died last week." He says tears forming in his eyes. I just stand there stunned looking at his face. Suddenly a tear falls off his blonde eyelashes and I am snapped out of my stupor and running towards him. Dropping everything as I run to him.

"Oh Draco, why didn't you just tell me?" I question as he picks me up and buries his head in the crook of my neck.

"I didn't know how." He whispers.

"Oh babe." I whisper as he puts me down my arms around his neck. "Draco, I am so sorry." I say grabbing his face to look me in the eye. "So, so sorry." Apologizing for everything; his father's death, the fight, breaking up with him. I don't realize it until Draco wiped a tear away that I am crying too.

"Is there any chance, I can get that ring back?" I smile through my tears.

"It was never taken away." Draco smiles, secretly telling me that the fight was totally forgotten.

"I love you." I say smiling up at my fiancé.

"And I love you." He responds as our lips get closer and closer. Finally the distance is closed and we were at peace.

Draco and I quickly got over the argument and even though Lucius's death will never be forgotten it was behind us as we approached our wedding day.

Today is the day I once agin go through what I did over 4 years ago. Today I am becoming Mrs. Draco Malfoy. This time it is right in the cards. This time I am sure that I am going to marry this man.

As I sit in front of the vanity mirror of Ally's room, I smile at all the bustling women. Ginny adorned in her knee length light pink bridemaids dress is helping the flower girl, Abigail my cousin that was born the year Ron and I were going to get married, with the sparkle barrettes that are arranged neatly in her fine, curly hair. Ally, the maid of Honor, is making sure everyone has their flower all the while trying to apply makeup on the run, stopping at a mirror every once in a while. Then there is Narcissa who was previously the runner for information at the grooms room and the setup across the street at the tower. Currently she is residing on the corner of Ally's bed fanning herself with a folder she found on the desk. Finally there is my mother who is contently working on my half up half down hair style, silently weaving small light pink flowers in every once in a while with a smile on her face. Just like last time, except this is different.

"Mum?" I ask startling her slightly. She must have been thinking, I conclude.

"Yes Sugarplum?" She asks momentarily stopping her work.

"Are you happy?"

"Yes Darling I am." She says smiling at me through the large vanity mirror.

"I am too." I say contently smiling back. I've noticed that despite our past Draco and I work much better than Ronald and I. We get through our fights easily no matter how bad they our while with Ron the threat of the fight was still looming over us for weeks to come and still are. Draco is much sweeter and caring, all the while charming and gentlemanly. Some of the things Ron definitely lacked. And on the plus side Draco is dare I say it, hot! Yes that man definitely has the looks department down to science. From impeccable clothing style to his Quidditch toned abs, he is practically a model. But if he hears any of this his head will be the size of this room, thus taking away from the attractiveness. And yes the thought of him as my husband is incredibly pleasing, he's all a girl could ever want and more. Oh and I forgot one detail that makes my fiancé, soon to be husband so special.

He's mine.

The wedding was amazing. The weather couldn't have been better. The food was delectable at the we all drove to for the reception that was held at a restaurant called _Le Pepe. _It was one of Draco and I's favorite so the food was obviously up to our standards, which was hard because if we wanted Draco and I could be food critiques with how we judge our food. That night I danced with so many people my feet were still hurting a week later. My father, Harry, Blaise, and of course Draco, the very important men in my life, were saved a dance especially as many men came and asked to dance. Some Draco would scowl at but I mean who would try anything on the bride. Later that night Draco and I headed to the limo already filled with the honeymoon stuff and waved good bye as we headed to the airport to board the private Malfoy plane since apparating wasn't available in Disney World. Yes, we were going to Disney World on our honeymoon, I guess people change but never grow up.

Our honeymoon was amazing. From fun, hot, and childish days to romantic and sexy evenings it was all I could ever dream of and Draco gave it all to me. Now as I think back to that day almost two years ago when Draco and I re met each other I think of when he said that he thought that Ron and I were soul mates when all along it was him and I just never noticed it.

A year after our marriage I found out I was pregnant with our first child.

"Draco darling?" I ask as I tentatively step into his massive office in the estate. Bradford Estates was given to us by his mother only weeks after we were married. The house is located in Bradford England, a small wizard town in the middle of England. Overall it was a very ideal village.

"Yeah babe?" He asks his eyes on the parchment in front of him his eyebrow furrowed in concentration.

"I have something important to tell you." I say starting to massage his tense shoulders.

"Yes and what is that?" He asks his full attention on me.

"Well I went to the doctor today and..." I say but as I linger on the last part Draco, being the protective husband he is, instantly gets worried.

"What? What's the matter are you sick? Did you get hurt?" Draco asks standing up and inspecting my business suit clad body.

"No, no I'm pregnant." I say laughing and he instantly stops.

"What?" He asks again.

"I'm pregnant, we're having a baby." I say smiling up at my husband.

"We're having a baby." He says in disbelief then all of a sudden I am lifted off my feet and Draco is spinning me around, "WE'RE PREGNANT!" He shouts this time happily. Finally he sets me down on my feet and give me a quick but passionate kiss on the lips. It all ends to soon as he pulls away but then crouches down and kisses my flat stomach.

"Hey, baby I'm your daddy and you're going to be spoiled." Draco says ignoring my snort of laughter continues to talking to something that can't even hear him yet. All I can do is laugh at my silly husband and his childish actions.

9 months later we brought home baby Lucas. Draco wanted to name him after his Grandfather but I thought Lucius was too old fashion. After a little arguing we finally decided on Lucas, a more modern yet traditional name.

Lucas was almost a perfect baby. He never cried during the night, unless he was hungry or needed a diaper change, which was hardly ever. It was a great two and half months with out beautiful gift. Until one day I started feeling sick, it went on for some days after that. Until one day Draco started getting worried. He immediately scheduled an appointment for me with the Malfoy personal healer and I was shooed into the hospital the next day. After hours of many potions and spells they finally figured out the issue.

"You're pregnant!" The healer announced. I just sat there in shock. After a while I could feel Draco and the Healers eyes on me waiting to hear my response. So me being Hermione had to ask some intelligent question but all that came out was a simple:

"What?"

"I know you're probably wondering how that is even possible." She asks and I nod, "Well, I'm not sure if you are aware that the wizarding body heals much faster than a muggle body. I am sure you are already weaning young Lucas?" She asks and I nod once again still at a loss for words.

"So we are having another baby?" Draco asks again, probably just catching on.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy." The healer responds calmly. "Well I'll be leaving you to yourselves. Have a nice day." She quietly walks out of the room giving us a small wave and shutting the door.

Draco and I sit in silence for a little until Draco grabs my hand and speaks up.

"Wow." He says still looking forward.

"Wow." I say back. We once again sit quietly for a couple seconds until a hug smile spreads across my face. "Lucas is going to have a little brother or sister!"

Draco doesn't say anything just pulling me into a hug and kissing my forehead.

"Yeah is." He whispers as I feel small tears of joy prickle my eyes.

That night we go home as happy as can be, picking up Lucas from Narcissa's on the way. That happiness lasted 8 and half months until one fateful day.

It was my last check up before our new baby boy, Chase Anthony Malfoy, was scheduled to be born. We decided to name him Chase because of an imaginary friend I used to have. It meant so much to me that I insisted my imagination came to life. While Anthony was decided by Draco, which was greatly influenced by Narcissa.

Draco and I had just been called into the room and were waiting for our healer. Only 5 minutes later did our healer and friend Fleur Weasley come in and start preparing for a wizard ultrasound.

"Ok 'Mione can I hav you zit up here?" She says with a little bit of a french accent. I lay down on the table and lift my shirt over the large bump protruding from my stomach. Fleur waves her wand around my stomach for a little until an image appears on the wall in front of me.

"huh!" I hear Fleur gasp from beside me as I stare at the projection of my son.

"What?" Draco says quickly from next to me.

"Von momento." Fleur says and rushes out of the room.

"Draco what's the matter?" I ask my eyes wide in shock.

"I don't know hun, I don't know." He says his eyes shifting back and forth from the door Fleur exited out of and the projection. All if a sudden his eyes go wide and I see water gather in the corners of his eyes. "Oh, Mia."

Before I can ask him what's the matter again Fleur and another healer burst into the room. The new healer does some spells on me just like Fleur did. After many, many incantations and pleads to know what is going on from me, the healer turns to Fleur and shakes her head. Fleur just gives the healer a small nod and the healer exits the room. Fluer then comes to sit next to me as Draco squeezes my hand tighter the tears still in his eyes.

"'Mione." Fleur starts, tears prickling her own eyes but are quickly gone when she looks up. "Hermione, I am truly sorry about this. Nothing you could have done could have prevented this."

"What? What do you all know that I don't!" I demand sitting up a little, but Draco softly pushes me down.

"Hermione, the baby's heart has stopped." Fleur states.

"What?" I say once again using the more intelligent questions first.

"Mia darling the baby died, you had a miscarriage." Draco clears up tears escaping out of his eyes.

"No." I say in an almost whisper, "NO! I would've known, I... I." I respond shouting. I then say nothing else as Draco pulls me into his laps rubbing comforting circles down my back. I hear Draco and Fleur talking but I pay no attention.

"The only way is to induce labor early." I hear Fleur say causing me to stop sobbing a little and listen.

"Okay." Is all Draco says sadly. Fleur then leaves the room, telling us she will be back soon.

"Mia." Draco says as I cuddle into his hard yet soft chest, "Hermione."

I look up at my husband tears in my eyes and a sad face across my petite features.

"How didn't I know?" I ask as he puts his lips to my forehead.

"Mia don't blame yourself for this." Draco scolds softly, "Fleur says there was nothing you could have done to prevent this. His heart just stopped."

I don't say anything after his truthful words because I know that it was not my fault but I can't help but blame myself for not noticing that the baby living inside me was not living. Draco quietly speaks up after a couple of minutes.

"Fleur is going to bring in a couple of other healers and they are going to bring you to the delivery room."

"Why?" I ask my brain temporarily not working.

"They need to get the baby out to prevent further complications."

"Ok." I say and only minutes later Fleur and a group of healers come in with a gurney. They said they can't levitate me because they don't want to risk magic. Hours later Draco and I met a still version of our son. Little baby Chase never even got to breathe his first breath. I never got to hear his wailing screams as he came out of me. He never got to meet his brother, father, mother. Baby Chase never got to do everything a child gets to, like ride a two wheeled bike, go on his first date, go to Hogwarts, go on adventures, get married, have children, grow old. Chase's life was one that never got to experience any of that and was taken from our family.

After Chase's still born birth I slipped into a state of depression. The depression was so bad sometimes that I would be incapable of taking care of year old Lucas. Draco had started taking care of Lucas a lot more by taking days off and hiring people to do the work for him. After a while Draco had given all power to Blaise trusting him to take care of everything until he could return full time. About 4 months after Chase's birth I started contracting pregnancy symptoms again. Draco once again rushed me to St. Mungo's, but I knew I was pregnant. You can call it mother's intuition but judging from the last time I had my period and the last time Draco and I had sex after a very drunken night. Now would be the time the symptoms showed claiming me once again to pregnancy.

My predictions were true and I was diagnosed to bed rest a month later. The Healer claimed it was to ensure a healthy baby but I think Draco made her tell me this. The weeks before the incident I had been prone to accidents; falling down the stairs, stubbing my toe, paper cuts and occasional anxiety attacks. The pregnancy sadly didn't last long, 4 month after I was told I had once again had another miscarriage. This news almost pushed me into a deeper depression. I would have except for one person.

At the time Draco had hired a nanny because Blaise had just gotten married and was taking a month long honeymoon. Ellie, the nanny, had been a miracle worker balancing dinners, Lucas, me, and all the while helping me slowly slip out of the deep depression I was in. Only 2 months later had I slipped enough out of my depression that Draco was able to work full time. We had Ellie come in full time because even though I was no longer depressed my body needed to repair and I still wasn't completely fit for all my motherly duties. From then on Ellie became part of our family.

About 2 months after I had slipped out of my depression Draco and I decided to try for another child. After a 3 year old Lucas was constantly asking why his friends, the Potter's and the neighbors, all had more than one kid in his family and he doesn't. We went to the healers to make sure it was ok and tried for another. A half a month later during a annual healers appointment Fleur, now our regular doctor, told us we were pregnant.

This pregnancy was definitely a hard one, as we had been told I was carrying twins. But once again problem occurred. 6 and a half months into the pregnancy Fleur declared I had lost one of the twins. That same day Samuel John Malfoy was magically extracted from me and I continued on carrying the other twin, Scarlet Olivia. Draco had decided on Scarlet saying it was the color of the roses his mother used to always keep around the house as a child. I was put on bed rest a week later, for safety reasons. About 3 months later Scarlet was born in the Master suit of Bradford estate. Ellie had delivered her when I gone into labor early and with no time for us to get to St. Mungo's miles away. Scarlet Olivia Malfoy was born a healthy baby girl. Scarlet was adored by her brother as soon as he was allowed to visit the room Scarlet and I were transported to quickly, at St, Mungo's maternity ward after I gave birth. Draco and I finally had the family we had wanted all along.

3 years later

Today was my 32th birthday. Draco being the Aristocrat he is decided to throw me a party. He'd gone all out buying me an elegant dress the same exact color as my Yule Ball dress. He didn't explain the reasoning but I had the feeling he thought I looked pretty that night.

Everyone had been invited. All the Weasley's came including Ron. We had gotten over our differences a couple years after Draco and I had moved back to England. He had insisted he had moved on and proved it by marrying a Muggle from Whales, named Rachel that I know for a fact he loves. A year after their marriage they had a daughter named Rose who was almost exactly a year younger than Scarlet.

The party was a definite success, even with all the past hatred. The growing Weasley clan was happily mixed in with everyone at the party. Slytherin's talked to Griffyndor's, and the other way around. Everyone seemed to not care about the fact that at one point they had all been enemies.

I glance to my right and see Draco and Harry laughing together about something Blaise had said, all holding a glass of scotch in their hand. To my left Ginny and Fleur were scolding James, Teddy, and Victoire who had lip stick smeared all over there faces.

All the other children; Albus, Scarlet, Dominique, Lily, Louis, the many other Weasley children, Neville and Hannah's son Asher, and Luna and Blaise's very colorfully yet regally dressed twins, Landon and Lucy were all running around the massive estate doing one thing or another.

"_Bonjour _Hermione!" I hear someone say to my left snapping me out of my thoughts. I look over to see the spot on the couch next to me taken by the one and only Ally Nott. I instantly took her up in a great big hug.

"Ally, _Bonjour!" _I say, "How are you! It's been forever."

"Oh, its been fantastic! Emmalia was so excited to come and see Scarlet." Ally says referring to her and her husband Theodore Nott's only daughter. Yes, it didn't work out between Blaise and Ally, as they decided to be just friends. Later that year Blaise introduced Ally to Theo, former Slytherin and house team chaser. He was a year above me in Hogwarts and was rather quiet, Focusing on his studies and quidditch unlike the majority of the Slytherin population. Theo was now a professional quidditch player playing as a chaser for the Puddlemore United. His job caused the family to move around and stay in places for a days at a time. The new arrangement meant that Hermione hasn't seen her best friend in 4 months. But now that quidditch season is over play dates upon play dates will definitely be scheduled for the children and gossip hours for the women.

"Oh my has she found her?" I question looking for my daughter familiar light blonde curls and Emmalia's raven straight black hair.

"_Oui _They are right over there." Ally says pointing to the two girls to our left playing with Scarlet's wizard dolls.

"Oh my goodness, look at Emmalia she has grown so much!" I exclaim almost not recognizing the 3 year old.

"Oh I know she is growing up too fast for Teddy and I." Ally sighs.

"Oh Ally, don't worry you'll have your little girl for a lot longer." I say putting a comforting arm around the french women.

"_Merci_, Hermione" Ally says giving me a hug back, "So how are you Hermione?" She asks a 'no funny business' look on her face.

"I'm doing good." I say smiling sincerely.

"Good, because..." Ally doesn't get to finish as my mother, Narcissa, Molly Weasley, and Ginny all come out carrying a giant birthday cake singing _Happy Birthday. _Soon we are all caught up in the desert I totally forget that Ally was going to tell me something.

Hours later the only ones left are the Potter's and a very hyper Scarlet and Luke. Draco and Harry are talking about some work related subject. Draco once again had given his high position in the Malfoy Inc. to someone else no longer seeing the need for him to manage anything, although the Malfoy family still owns the company. He instead has taken up a new job as Co-head of the Auror's along with Harry. The job had really helped with their friendship. They both now consider each other friends. At one point Draco and Harry has just tolerated each other for my sake but now you can see them going to 3 broomsticks together on Saturday nights or planning couples dinners with Ginny and I.

"'Mione, why don't we take the kids for you tonight?" Ginny asks to my left holding a sleeping Lily.

"No, I can't have you do that. Look at them." I say gesturing to James, Albus, Lucas, and Scarlet all jumping around like crazy people. I glance at Scarlet a little longer and see a slight yawn escape her small features.

"It's no problem I mean I'm used to more anyway. With Lily already asleep and Teddy at Hogwarts I only have to deal with usual amount." She states.

"Ginny..." I start.

"'Mione no." She says sternly yet quietly as to not wake Lily, "We are taking your children no matter what, no objections. Plus with Ellie gone on vacation that leaves you and Draco some alone time." She says with a suggestive smile causing a slight blush to creep up my cheeks.

I don't get to say anything as she walks over to Harry telling him to grab everyone. Draco looks confused at first until Ginny explains and a blush identical to mine appears on his cheeks.

"James, Albus. We're having a sleepover with Lucas and Scarlet." Harry tells his kids grabbing Albus hand leading them towards the floo. Lucas and Scarlet stop for a quick hug from Draco and I before following Harry to the floo.

"I'll see you tomorrow darlings." I say waving as they step into the floo.

"I hope you're wearing good knickers 'Mione!" Ginny half shouts as she disappears into the floo.

As soon as they are gone Draco's lips are on mine.

"Happy Birthday Mia." He whispers on my lips as we he leads me up the stair his lips barely leaving mine.

The next day

"Draco, I'm off to get Luke and Scar!" I yell upstairs where my husband is most likely fixing his hair. After all these years he still has the same obsession.

"K bye Mia, I'm going to head to the office real quick." he said while walking down the stairs. He quickly pulls on his work robes and gives me a quick kiss before apparating.

I grab the keys to our Muggle SUV. I insisted on getting it when I was pregnant with Lucas because 1) You can't apparate while pregnant and 2) we live some distance away from friends and family that we can't always find an apparating point anyway. Draco and his pureblood ways insisted it was a death trap but after much persuading the many hours of searching for the safest car, I convinced him to get it.

I start the car up in the garage and am soon taking the familiar route to Grimmauld Place, the Potter's house. I am diving at a moderat place reaching their town in no time. But as I reach the the street just before the Potter's I have no time to react as I turn the corner seeing a speeding truck coming right for me.

"I should've listened to Draco." I mutter to myself right before the truck came into collision with the SUV.

Then everything blacked out.

* * *

**(R&R!)**


	2. The Accident

**Surprises**

**Chapter 1**

**(A/N:I hope you guys like it hope I wasn't going to fast it will slow down in this chapter unless I start rambling which I'm really good at! LOL! THNX R&R:) 3)**

Once I got home 3 hours later I knew something was off. Mia never talks this long even with Ginny and she didn't say that she was running any errands. What if she got hurt or kidnapped, what would I do. All my suspicions where answered when I got a call from Ginny asking when we would like to pick up Luke and Scarlet.

"Gin, Mia left 3 hours ago to pick them up." I tell her over the phone.

"WHAT are you talking about she never showed up." Then all of a sudden my cell phone rang.

"Hold on a second Ginny." I say and pickup the other phone.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy." says the voice

"Yes?"

"There has been an accident." He says and I start to panic, "There was a car accident and your wife was hit by a truck."

"WHAT?"

"Yes right now she is located at St. Mungo's and is doing fine we would like you to come immediately."

"I'll be right there," I say as I grab my wand.

"Ginny" I pick up the house phone, "Mia has been in a car accident come to St. Mungo's!" I yell

"OK I'll be right there" She says worriedly and hangs up as I apparate straight to the hospital.

"Excuse me, Excuse me!" I shout at the receptionist, "My wife has been in a car accident her name is Hermione Malfoy."

"Down the hall and to the right." She says bored. I rush down the hall and burst through her door. Where I find an unconscious Hermione with a bunch of machines over her and healer with their wands running over her body.

"Draco!" I hear as I turn and see Fleur looking worriedly at me as I rush over to Hermione's side and Fleur follows.

"Ze is unconshious, has internal disorder and we need ur permission te perferm a zpell on 'er." She says in her heavy French accent.

"Yes, yes please do whatever you need to."

"Ok but ze er goin to have to ask you te leave" I reluctantly follow her out and to the waiting room where I see Harry, Ginny holding Lily, James, Albus, Luke, and Scarlet. Luke is hugging Scarlet as she cries. When she sees me she cries and runs into my arms her blonde curls flying everywhere.

"Is Mummy going to be OK?" she asks me her blue eyes filled with tears.

"I think so baby"

"Can I see her?" She asks and I shake my head.

"No mummy sleeping"

"Daddy?" I look down to see Luke clinging to my leg.

"Yeah, squirt?"

"Is Mummy going to die?" He says and I hear Ginny scold him.

"Lucas."

"Its fine Ginny he has the right to ask."

"I don't know son?" which makes him and scarlet burst into tears.

"Why don't we take them tonight too mate." Harry says as he comes takes Scarlet who reaches out to me and grabs Luke's hand who does the same.

"No go with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny Daddy will see you soon." I say as the leave the hospital. Ginny just touches my shoulder and gives me a sympathetic look and leaves too.

"Mr. Malfoy?" A nurse says

"Yes?" I say whirling around.

"She is still unconscious but we fixed the internal damage."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes" She says as I hastily follow him to Hermione. When I get in the room I grab for her hand and just sit there all night holding not closing my eyes once.

In the morning

I wake up and realize that I'm in a hospital and all the memories of last night come flooding back to me. Hermione got in a car accident and is unconscious.

"Draco." I hear and turn around to see Ginny behind me, "Draco you need to get something to eat I'll stay with her."

"No, I'm not leaving her."

"Draco..." She says but doesn't get to finish as Hermione stirs, "Get a healer quick." I yell at Ginny as she rushes out of the room and come back in with Fleur and a bunch of others. Who push me out of the way and work on Hermione, then her eyes flutter open her beautiful chocolate colored eyes the one I am so familiar with.

"Mia, I burst through the healers?"

"Malfoy?" she asks and gives me a confused look which I return. She hasn't called me that since Paris.

"Hermione you were in a car accident you were unconscious for a day. How are you feeling would you like a pain reliever potion?" A healer asks and she nods which he leaves to go get.

"Mia is you ok what happened?" I say and reach for her hand which she just pulls away. "Mia?"

"Why are you calling me that and why are you here? Where's Ron?" She says looking around.

"What? Ron?"

"Yes my husband you ferret?" She says giving me that look I always looked for while in Hogwarts.

"What are you talking about I'm your husband."

"I'll be leaving." says Ginny before Hermione could see her.

"What? Why would I ever marry you?" She says with disgust as I just call Fleur in.

"Yes, Draco?" She says as she pops her head into the room.

"FLUER! What is he doing here who let him in and where is Ron." Hermione exclaims as Fleur gives her the same look I gave her and walks fully into the room.

"Why does everyone keep giving me that look? Will someone tell what is going on?"

"'Mione what ze talkin bout zhy would you need Ron? Draco is right here?"

"Because he is my husband" She yells

"Oh nooo oh no no no no noo!" Fleur says, "This can't be good. Mione I zinc you have lost ze memory of ze last 5 ears!"

"What? What are you talking about the last thing I remember is getting married to Ron and driving to the hotel and then everything blacked out." she says

"Mia you never got married to Ron you left him and went to France."

"What?" She says in disbelief, "No that didn't happen we just got married."

"No Hermione we got married and have two beautiful children named Lucas and Scarlet. Lucas is almost 6 in 3 months and Scarlet is turning 3 next week. Your birthday was two days ago." I say to her and she just stares at me and starts laughing, "What?"

"You..gasp...expect me to believe...gasp... that?" She says while laughing as Fleur and I stare at her in disbelief, "you can't be serious. Pranks over Malfoy! Back to reality now where is Ron she demands."

"'Mione ze is tering ze truth." Fleur tells her.

"What no he can't be." She starts hyperventilating. "This can't be happening...gasp...gasp...gasp."

"FLUER, get me a bag, water, and peanut butter." I yell and she reacts as I tell Hermione to breathe. She comes back and I take action as I have a million times with her attacks. I give her the bag and after a minute rip is out of her hands and shove peanut butter in her mouth. I don't know how it works but it does and when she swallows I hand her the water. Which she gulps down in three gulps.

"How did you?" She finally asks.

"You used to do it all the time you had three miscarriages and before you had Scarlet you would have the attacks all the time." I say

"Thank you."

"Ermione ze need te rest after zat." Fleur says still panting.

"Okay" Hermione says and lays her head down as cue for us to leave which we obey. When we get to the waiting room I burst.

"Why me why is this happening to me." I say and sit in a chair.

"Its okay Draco maybe ze will gain it back. A lot of people do. But zere is nothing ze can do." Fleur says sitting down rubbing my back like Hermione does to comfort me.

"But what if she doesn't" I say through sniffles.

"Zen ze will learn to love you; ze did it once ze will do it again." She says, "Now go ze Harry and Gin and ze kids to tell them zwat is goin on. I zink zits best ze let ermione zest."

"Ok" I get up and apparate to the Potter's. As soon as I get there I get bombarded with questions.

"Draco!" Ginny exclaims," Is she okay?"

"She's fine." And they all let out a breath, "but she doesn't remember the last 7 years of her life." I say as Ginny lets out a whimper and Harry just stares.

"She what?" Harry says

"Yeah the last thing she remembers is getting married to Ron which of course never happened." I say while running a hand through my hair.

"Oh Draco, what are you going to tell Luke and Scar." Ass Ginny as she hugs me.

"The truth." I say and they just stare at me, "but not yet."

"Okay" Harry says, "when can we see her."

"You whenever you want but me Fleur think that I and the kids should wait a couple days. She didn't say that but I could tell it's what she meant. But she needs to see someone that she remembers she loves not me."

"Alright mate, take Luke and Scarlet they need you right now." Harry says

"I'll go get them" Says Ginny as she leaves. She comes back with my babies.

"Daddy?'" Scarlet says as she rushes into my opened arms, "Is mummy ok?"

"Yes mummy is ok."

"Can we see her?" Luke asks

"Not yet, tomorrow Mummy is sleeping right now."

"Ok" they both say as Scarlet cuddles into my shoulder and Luke comes and sits on my knee.

"Can we go home Daddy?" says Luke.

"Yes, buddy we can, say good bye to Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny and your cousins. When they are done saying good bye we apparate back to the manor. As Luke runs off. Scarlet tugs on my pant leg.

"Daddy can I sweep wit you?" She asks while sucking her thumb and holding her pink teddy bear.

"Yes baby you can, go get you brother he can too."

"Okay Daddy" she says and runs off to find her brother. I then walk off to the master bedroom and sit on the bed and look at the ceiling.

"Oh Mia please get better and remember your precious babies." I say to myself. When Luke and Scarlet get in we all head off to bed as scarlet cuddles to my chest and Luke close by they fall asleep to let me think how I'll tell them that their Mum doesn't remember them.

**A/N: So you like please R&R and constructive criticism is welcome.**


	3. Realization

**Surprises**

**Chapter 2**

**(A/N: hey everyone reading this if you could please review and give your advice about that story it would be greatly appreciated might not take it all but I still might so please R&R! THNX and enjoy.)**

When Malfoy and Fleur left it gave me plenty of time to think about what they were telling me.

'I can't have children already I'm only twenty two.' I thought, 'so he has to be lying, you can't make up something like children when I know I'm only twenty two. I can't believe he got the St. Mungo's staff in on it too. Well I guess that it wouldn't be so hard he is very powerful person. But Fleur, Fleur is family unless Ron planned this for me and got the whole family in on the deal. But my Ron wouldn't do that to me. Would he?'

So I lied there all day debating with myself what was going on and decided if Malfoy comes back I want to see those kids he talked about. If he doesn't have proof then he made the whole thing up, but if he does.

"UGH!" I groan and them hear a door creek open. Out of instinct I grab my wand and point it at the door. But when I see who is at the door I quickly lower it.

"Gin!" I yell when I see her formate in my room.

"Hey 'mione, how are you." She responds and I see she is holding a baby bassinet.

"Whose baby Gin?"

"What are you talking about this is Lily?" She asks confused.

"Whose baby is it she is adorable." I ask cooing at her and then see a look on Ginny's face that she has just remembered something.

"OH! That's right Draco told me what happened." she says with relief on her face," This is my baby, her name is Lily Luna Potter."

"Ugh Draco has you in on this little prank too, I can't believe that ferret!"

"'mione what they are telling you is true." Ginny says calmly.

"It can't be I'm only twenty two and don't have children, I am married to your brother Ron Weasley. The only possible truth to this whole situation is that I was in a car accident." I rant and Ginny just looks at me with shock over her face.

"You really don't remember do you?" She asks me seriously.

"NO!" I shout "and I have no idea what I am supposed to remember?" 

"Oh Hermione," she wails, "that was never your life. You never got married to Ron you aren't even twenty two anymore."

"What do you mean I'm not twenty two, I can't just age in two days like that my birthday was 2 months ago."

"Okay Hermione I want you to listen to me and I want you to listen carefully." She says calmly.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I'm going to tell you all about your life." I open my mouth to protest but shut it and decide to listen to the mumbo jumbo she is going to make up.

"Okay 'mione lets start on your wedding day..." She starts and once she is finished all I can do is stare at her in awe. What she said all of it sounds so true. No one could ever lie that well not even Ginny. Ginny just lets me take it all in for a while as I stare at her. We sit there for 10 minutes doing just that, then I speak up.

"I want to see them." Was all I said and Ginny just looks at me trying to catch on and finally gets it.

"Okay" She says and gets up,"I'll be right back." she says and apparates away with Lily. I just sit there and wait until she returns sorta hoping that they are real. They sound so real from Ginny's stories but as my father used to say 'Seeing is sometimes what you have to do to believe' And then I just wait.

The manor

"DRACO!" I yell "GET YOUR SCRAWNY ARSE DOWN HERE!"

"What is it Gin do you have to yell?" He asks coming to the top of the stairs looking miserable.

"She wants to see them." I say bluntly.

"What?" He says reaching the bottom of the stairs and walking towards me.

"Hermione, Hermione wants to see Lucas and Scarlet."

"But, I haven't told them yet." He says staring at me wide eyed.

"Yeah well she wants to see them and you would have never told them and we all know it. You would be hopeless with the 'talk'. Now get them ready and lets go." I say and he just stands there, "No dilly dallying now come on get your skinny little arse up those stairs and get your kids so they can see their mother." I yell at him until he reaches the top of the stairs and disappears to go get his children. He comes back with two happily jumping kids 10 minutes later. The longest ten minutes of my life and as soon as they get downstairs I give everyone quick hugs and shove them all towards the fireplace.

"Ok lets go see Mummy," I say, "Oh this is so exciting something like this hasn't happened in years!" And Draco gives me a weird look and I realize I'm jumping around like a little school girl. I quickly straighten out and go ahead to tell Draco to Floo with his kids after me, so I can at least give Hermione a warning. When I get there I waste no time and rush off towards Hermione's room.

"Okay Hermione I just wanted to let you know that they don't know and that Draco is coming too." I say bursting into the room and startling her.

"Merlin Ginny you scared me," she gasps clutching her chest," Bring them in." she says looking more excited then I thought she would be considering she just got the news that she has been married to Malfoy for the last six years, which I don't think she entirely believes. But hopefully this will be her proof.

I then obey and go stand outside the room where I see Luke and Scarlet rushing to me and Draco leisurely sulking to the room. I pity him right now he knows the truth unlike Luke and Scar.

"okay guys you have to be careful and not be loud ok?" I ask them and they nod eagerly as I open the door.

"Mummy" Scarlet cries and rushes to her mother's bed and jumps on her before I can react. But Hermione has acting down.

"Hello baby." Hermione says kissing Scarlet's cheek.

"Mummy!" Luke exclaims and rushes to Hermione's side.

"I'll leave you guys alone." I say and give Malfoy a sympathetic look as I leave.

'They're real.' I say to myself as I look at the two beautiful children in front of me. I knew they are mine as soon as I saw them the little girl has my nose and my curls but they are softer and more tame than mine ever were. The little boy is absolutely hansom he is like a Malfoy replica. It's destine to happen its not like Draco is unattractive he is very attractive but I would never admit it. But the one thing about the boy is that his eyes they are mine. He has my brown eyes. I start to tear up realizing that these beautiful children are truly mine even though they have definitely have Malfoy blood and looks, I can look beside that because I was also part of this creation.

"You are beautiful" I say now bawling as I hug my children, "Your beautiful." I repeat looking at them and there beautiful faces.

"Mummy why are you crying?" the little girl asks her head on my bosom.

"Mummy is just happy baby, Mummy is just happy." I'm happy is what I am exactly. Even though I don't know anything about these kids except that they are definitely mine. But they are also clearly Draco's which means that this isn't a prank. I don't like what that implies, but right now I want to just live in the moment and hold my babies. I think bawling into there beautiful heads of hair.

Finally Draco clears his throat telling of his presence.

"Malfoy." I say dryly.

"It's Draco, we agreed 7 years ago it was Draco." He growls.

"Well I don't remember that now do I?" I burst at him still crying and startling the girl, I have got to know there names, who starts crying.

"Mia, please stop they don't know." Draco says pleadingly which I thought would never happen in my life.

"What don't we know Daddy?" the little boy asks curiously.

"Well when Mummy had her accident something happened." He says calmly and the boy just nods.

"Lucas, Scarlet." he says coming over and pulling them so that they look at him, " Mummy doesn't remember a lot, like she doesn't remember you, she doesn't remember that we got married."

"So mummy doesn't remember that I like my toast cut into the shape of a heart, or my favwite food, or color or my favwite bed time stowy, or how I sleep with my teddy every night?" The little girl which I assume is Scarlet asks which makes me feel guilty.

"Yes baby mummy doesn't." and that's all it takes for her to burst out in tears which makes me want to pull her into a tight embrace but Draco beats me to it. As Scarlet sobs into his shoulder he gives me an apologetic look and then glances at Luke. He looks like he is in shock and on the verge of tears and then the tears goes away as he starts twitching. He then falls on the floor and faster than lightning Draco reacts he gives me Scarlet as I get up. He starts looking for something as Luke starts shaking on the floor. A steal a quick glance at Draco while holding Scarlet's head so she looks behind me and doesn't see her brother's condition. I look just in time to see him pull out a needle out of a purse, rush over to his son, and push it into his arm. I gasp but then Luke stops shaking and moving around, and it take me a moment but I finally realize what is going on, I realize that Luke, my baby, has epilepsy seizures and I burst out crying. What shocks me is when I feel arms around me pulling me and Scarlet to their chest and I don't resist I just cry in Draco's arms looking at my baby boy lying on the ground most likely asleep from the medicine. We just stay like that as Draco rocks us and cries too as we all cry just like any family would have. My eyes then start to droop as I feel Draco let go and push me and Scarlet down gently to fall asleep and he goes to pick up Luke. The last thing I see before I fall asleep is Scarlet asleep, sucking her thumb, and clutching a pink teddy bear as I drift off to sleep.

**A/N: Please R&R it will be greatly appreciated.:) **


	4. The truth

**Surprises**

**Chapter 3**

**(A/N: Hey guys posting again just wondering if you can give me feed back on the story it would be great and any ideas are welcome. Disclaimer- J.K Rowling owns all except so far Luke and Scarlet.)**

When I woke up the next morning, I realized I had and unusual crick in my next. Then I realized I wasn't even in my bed, I was sitting in a chair. As soon as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes I realized I was next to Hermione's hospital bed. I looked around at my surroundings; Luke was sleeping on the couch where I put him after he had his attack the night before, and Hermione was in her bed with Scar tucked into her chest like she was afraid she would disappear. They all looked so peaceful, until the healer came barging in and Scarlet started to stir.

'Damn professionals' He said to himself but smiled politely to the new doctor it seems that Fleur is off.

"ehh." He heard a soft whimper come from his daughter who was starting to wake from deep sleep.

"Excuse me Mr. Malfoy." The healer interrupted my trance from staring at my daughter to bring the attention to the rude doctor.

"Yes?" He asked rather irritated.

"Mrs. Malfoy is able to be released today if you could just fill out these papers due to her condition." He said too loud for my liking,"She will also need to have a check up every week for a month to check for damage that may show later or any recovery to her memory." He finished smiling and handing him the papers and then leaving him to fill them out. I thought that some of the questions were rather silly actually. So I decided to started with the easy ones.

_Name- _Hermione Jean Malfoy, I filled out.

_Age and DOB-_ 28 September 19, 1979

That's when I got to the sillier question.

21_. Have you had sexual intercorse since you have had amnesia?_ NO! How could she, she doesn't even remember and so much as like me. She has only been here two days. The list went on and on with the stupid question when I finally finished and realized it had taken a half an hour to finish it. I then decided that I should maybe wake Hermione up to talk without the kids awake. But when I turned to look at her, I found her already awake and staring at me. When she met my gaze staring into my eyes analyzing me she then instantly blushed and turned away.

"You checking me out Mia?" I ask her trying to be pleasant.

"NO!" she hisses trying not to wake the kids up.

We just sit in silence for awhile until she breaks it.

"How does he have it?" She asks me and I'm instantly confused.

"What?"

"Luke, he has epilepsy." she says and turns to look at me.

"Oh that." I reply catching on, " Well you have always had complications with all our children." I say cautiously knowing amnesia or not its still a sensitive subject.

"Complications?"

"Well I don't know if you know but you have a had miscarriages," I say waiting for her reaction she looks like she is about to burst into tears but is holding it back she motions for me to continue, "well actually you have had three, and we figured it out after your third that you have a problem." That was all it took she starts crying and tears start streaming down her face. I was used to this she was always emotional since the first miscarriage. It was probably the worst.

"What? Why am I crying so much I never cry!" She exclaims at me, furiously wiping the tears away.

"Well you seem to do a lot for the last five years, I have gotten used to it but sometimes I cry with you."

"Why?"

"Well when we figured out that Luke had epilepsy when he was 7 months old, we thought that we could handle it as long as we followed the doctor's rules. We then asked him a year after Luke was born if we could try for another. So we decided to have a planned pregnancy. It was going great up until 5 months, we figured out we were having a boy and we picked out a name and everything." I tell her my eyes getting misty

"What was his name?" She asks me still crying.

"Chase, you picked it out yourself, saying that when you used..."

"Play house that was what I named my baby." She finished for me smiling, she just gestured for me to continue.

"Well at our 6 month visit they noticed a defect in the baby, at first they thought it was autism and they said that he was going to survive and then we got that call. The healers had found out that they were wrong, Chase's brian wasn't growing. They said that he would never survive, you went through a birthing process except that out came a dead baby. You were devastated you wouldn't even look at him. I even held him I held my other baby boy. My baby boy that would never see the world, that I would never see grow up get married, not even smile. That's when you got crazy emotional you started decorating the house like crazy we almost didn't recognize the house at first,you left Chase's nursery though it's still in the same room untouched and locked off to everyone. You then decided to have a funeral for Chase, that you planned and that's when you decided to get a job. You work for the ministry planning every event, it kept you busy. After that you were so scared wouldn't come near me until your birthday. When you then accidentally got pregnant again, it freaked you out and that's when the panic attacks started. It made it even worse when they figured out the baby was dormant, it didn't survive past 2 months." I told her me and her were now both crying.

"You were devastated again and then after a year you felt that you were ready, we even asked the doctor's to see if it was okay and they decided it was so we tried again. It was twins we were so excited. They were all healthy until 3 months we were doing everything right, you even had to go on bed rest in 3 months. But it didn't work one of the twins had died from the same cause as Chase. The twins were a boy and a girl we had already decided on names, Sam and Scarlet." She gasps and looks at the sleeping three year old next to her.

"Scarlet had a twin." I just nod.

"Yeah Sammy died, we decided we didn't want to go through the same thing as we did with Chase and it was far more riskier now with twins that we had the healers extract the baby early so Scarlet had a better chance at living. From then on you were really depressed, and super careful whenever you so much as stubbed your toe you would start hyperventilating. You were even afraid to hold Luke or be with him because he might kick you if he was under an attack and you were just afraid that you might hurt him too. You thought you were a horrible mother for some time we wouldn't even sleep in the same bed. I tried, Ginny and Harry tried, even Neville tried to get you out of your depression. But the one person who succeeded was Ellie."

"Whose that?"

"Luke and Scarlet's nanny." I responded and she just gasped.

"I would never!"

"Oh I know you wouldn't but the state you were in anyone would make you have a nanny. You refused any psychiatrist, any place I sent you until Ellie got you out of your stupor, gradually but she did. At first her position was only temporary but Luke grew to love her, so we had her stay she is basically a nanny, teacher, maid, cook, ground keeper she does a lot she basically helps out cause every once and a while you want to cook or clean certain things and of course you always clean Chase's room with me, as far as we know we are the only one's who have entered that room since he died. But after she helped you out of depression, she even delivered Scarlet when she came early in our bedroom."

"How did you find her?" Hermione asks her tears disappearing pure curiosity goes across her face.

"Well when Harry and Blaise suggested that I should get a nanny for Luke due to your condition and I had to work I looked everywhere until I found Ellie, she was an American wizard working in a coffee shop in Diagon Ally. I watched her consult and help costumers out who opened themselves up to the women every morning about their problems and she had a solution for every single one. Then after a month of watching her I finally got the guts to spill my life out to her and she would help me and I would listen and try the techniques on you everyday and I realized that you were getting better. Until one day when I was bringing Luke to work because I couldn't stand for him to be around you that day you were angry depressed it was quite odd but when I saw you explode on the innocent crying little boy I decided that he shouldn't be seeing his mother like this so I brought him to work which consisted of going to the coffee shop. When we got there Ellie fell in love with two year old Luke. I finally asked her the question I was dying to ask her. I was going to ask her about being Luke's temporary Nanny when I told her how her treatments were working on you she happily obliged. From then on you got better and better you and Luke had Ellie to take care of you and our life got better from there on. You then decided since still a year after Scarlet's birth you still went into shock and started to hyperventilate so you finally decided to get your mind off of it you decided to go back to work and hired Ellie to be full time and she has been from then on."

"Oh, it makes sense." She said, "but I was wondering since Luke has epilepsy does Scarlet too. But more important why did I have 3 miscarriages?"

"Well after Sam died we decided to find out what was wrong and found out that your female parts had been damaged from a hex. They still functioned but could cause major problems such as the miscarriages and Luke's epilepsy and no Scarlet doesn't have epilepsy she has a severe case of ADHD. All muggle disorders but the healer said those were normal defects with a damaged uterus."

"Oh" was her reply as she looked at the ceiling and then down at the kids.

"They get along fine, Luke has medicine and recently hasn't had many attacks last night was the first in weeks, and Scarlet, I don't know about her she just wears us and Ellie out but sleeps like a baby by the end of the day. We may have went through some hard times but we got through them and now we have 2 beautiful children and even thought three of them didn't live I still love them."

"We, we still love them." She corrects me.

"Yeah we." I says gazing into her eyes until she pulls away obviously uncomfortable.

"So when can I get out of this bloody hospital?"

"today." I respond disappointed she'll come around soon I thought to myself, "let's wake up the kids and I'll get you packed."

"Okay." She says smiling and turns around to wake up Scarlet. I watch her interact with her daughter the one she basically met last night. She kisses her all over her face playfully to wake her up like she does every morning to the little girl and her brother. Scarlet just starts giggling and rubs her eyes. She then puts her arms around Hermione which startles Hermione slightly but she regains herself probably realizing that this is normal for the three year old.

"Mummy." The little girl whines.

"yes baby?" Hermione asks

"Do you remember that you love me?" Scarlet asks startling both Hermione and I who stop in our tracks and we exchange a look. I know Hermione knows the answer even before she said it but the thought that the little girl didn't think that she was loved by her mother broke my heart and seemed to break Hermione's cause I saw a single tear streak down her cheek.

"Of course baby, Mummy never stopped loving you or Luke. Mummy would love you even if she didn't remember that you like your biscuits shaped like hearts." She says smiling at the little girl who hugs her mother back and kisses her happily on the cheek.

"I love you too Mummy." Scar says happily. After I watched the adorably happy scene unfold before me I decided it was time to wake up Luke. I then went up to my son and called his name.

"Luke bud its time to wake up." I said and kneeled at the boys side.

"Dad?"

"Yeah buddy"

"what happened?" He asked it usually is like this most of the time he doesn't remember and you kinda have to treat him like an amnesia patient that is six years old, almost.

"Well son you had a seizure after we told you what happened to mommy."

"Oh" he said used to it by now, " what are we doing."

"We are going to take your Mum home."

**A/N: Okay so how did I do it was mainly stories this chapter R&R:)**


	5. The house

**Surprises**

**Chapter 4**

**(A/N: Hey readers so sorry about the long wait, I have had a real busy... what how many weeks has it been... 3? Yeah so sorry I had a dance which we did a bunch of stuff over the weekend and a lazy weekend and then memorial day weekend was my birthday and parties. Along with our country club pool opening I didn't have a lot of time to write. But lucky for you I have exams all week so I can write maybe a chapter or two for you. Hopefully you enjoy them R&R. Pug**

**Disclaimer- J.K Rowling owns all these brilliant characters, I wish I did but don't, the only ones that are mine are Luke, Scarlet and any others that don't sound familiar to Harry Potter series!:))**

Where are we? I think as Draco apparates us to the house. It wasn't the Malfoy Manor, which is where I thought we were going. It is probably just as grand, but this seemed to have a much more comforting feel to it. It is about the same size as the manor from what I remember, but maybe a little smaller. It is a light brownish red brick; it is almost a ranch style and had a huge circle drive way with an intricate stone pattern. There were vines going up the sides and beautiful flower and plant arrangements in the plant beds. Over all the house, or should I say manor, looked very homey and warm.

"Are you ready Mia?" Draco asks from beside me.

"Yeah I think so." I say watching Luke and Scarlet run to a women waiting with her arms open at the front door. She has strawberry blonde hair, an average weight; she has on an orange/pinkish colored dress on with a white apron. As I approached I realized she had beautiful green eyes, just like Harry's, and looked about 28 years old. When she saw me she smiled sweetly and addressed me.

"Mrs. Malfoy I see you are back. How do you feel?" She said, she has a beautiful sing song like voice I observed. She probably used it for singing while cleaning, cooking, or teaching the children.

"Very well thank you and I assume you are Ellie. Draco has told me all about you." I said smiling and sticking out my hand for her to shake. She looked taken back for a moment and looked at Draco who had a death glare etched on his face at her. She then looked at the kids and saw that Luke was gesturing for her so he could tell her something and she bent down.

"Ohhhh..." She said as Luke probably explained to her what had happened in a child-like manor. Apparently she wasn't informed because she returned Draco's sharp glare after Luke was done telling her the situation.

"Ok... well, it's good to have you back Mrs. Malfoy. Now children why don't you go set the table while I go show you Mom around the house with your Dad." She said and Luke ran off and Scarlet followed but not until giving me, Draco and Ellie a squeeze on the leg.

"Well since Mr. Malfoy..."

"Draco, I told you to call me Draco." Draco interrupted.

"Yes, well since Draco didn't inform me of your situation I guess you and I have some catching up to do together!" She says first glaring at Draco then flashing me her dazzling smile.

"Yes I believe we do, and I look forward to it." I reply in a very professional tone.

"Oh Mrs. Malfoy you don't need to talk to me like one of your clients just tell me a date and time and I'll be there." She says and slips a giggle.

"Well, Ellie, how about tomorrow morning during tea." I say a little more relaxed.

"Sure, I'll be there." She says and leads us in the house. "How about I show you around your house after dinner."

"It's ok Ellie I think I'll do it. Hermione and I have some catching up to do too." Draco says to her.

"Oh! And why is that." Ellie says.

"Well Ellie, I think you should sit down for this." Draco says as we enter a room with two couches and two chairs. I sit on the couch as Draco and Ellie occupy the two chairs.

"Well, I'm sure Luke told you what he got from the situation but I think we should tell you what is going on."When Ellie nodded Draco continued. "When Hermione woke up the last thing she remembers is getting married to Ron..." Draco says as he starts the story. When he finishes Ellie has her mouth wide open and is opening and closing it like a fish out of water, trying to decide what to say and she just resulted in a "WOW!"

"Yeah I know" I reply looking at my hands and I feel tears start to well up in my eyes, and I have no idea why.

"Hey, it's okay." I hear Ellie as I see her feet come towards me on the couch and wrap her arms around me. I then here Draco mumble an "I think I'll come back in a little." He probably has firsthand experience from one of these moments, and doesn't want to get involved.

"I know it's probably hard. But I want you to know you have me and Draco and all your friends to lean on and tell you anything you may need to know."

"That's just it. I don't want to talk to Draco. You want to know why! I only remember him from the git that teased me and I had to spend 7 YEARS with at Hogwarts. But now that I see him and talk to him I know he has changed. But I don't understand, how me Hermione Jean Granger…"

"Malfoy" Ellie interrupts which I still shiver at as she says it.

"Malfoy would ever, ever marry him. I mean he is Draco Malfoy mud blood hater, pureblood, brat, git, and the list could go on and on. But you want to know what I don't get the most is that I'm the mud blood and he married me! He married me!" I say tears soaking my clothes.

"Hey! Don't you talk about yourself like that! You might not know this but Draco and mostly all the pureblood society has gotten over that blood prejudice thing. They all realized just how stupid it is. Look at me I'm muggle-born and Draco let me into this house just as he let you and his half-blood children. He has no problem with it, and after you all you are the brightest witch of the age. And as Draco always says 'Only the best for a Malfoy!' and what's not better than you, and I happen to know for a fact that Draco loves you more than you will ever know. I always see you too exchanging, glances, mouthed words, and kisses when you think no one is looking. But you need to remember Ellie Jones sees everything." Ellie says while doing a funny hawk bird thing with her face and arms and I stifle a laugh.

"You know Draco was right when he said that you could cure anything." I say smiling at her.

"Well I try." She says shrugging her shoulders and doing a fake cocky attitude. And we start laughing together. "Now go out there and eat dinner with YOUR family." She says pulling me up and starts pushing me towards the door.

"Ok, ok, I'm going."

"Oh, and Hermione do me a favor." She says as I reach for the handle.

"Give Draco at least a chance he really does love you."

"Ok, I'll try." I reply and Ellie nods. I reach for the handle again but stop. "Uh how do I get to the dining room?" I ask Ellie and she just laughs and leads me out towards the dining room.

**(A/N: I hope you guys liked it wrote the ruff draft in like an hour so hopefully its not too rushed. I'm free to any criticism and suggestion. Just not too mean I have feelings too. And thank you to all the reviewers the reviews mean a lot to me. Thanks R&R**

**Pug) **


	6. Crying

**Surprises**

**Chapter 5**

**(A/N: I think I should start off by owing everyone an apology. I am so, so, so sorry about the super long wait. I have been so busy even though it's the summer time. And when I actually have a chapter ready we have a power outage and our wifi still isn't up so I posted as soon as I could. So this chapter has been done for a little bit. But I hope everyone will forgive me and still read. **

**Disclaimer- Yeah I own basically nothing except for like Luke, scarlet, Ellie and some other things you have never seen.**

**Please R&R 3 Pug:)) **

**Hermione **

**(I know I have been switching POV's lately but I'm gonna stick with Hermione this chapter:))**

It's been almost two weeks since my supposed incident and it has definitely been interesting. I have become really attached to Luke and Scar already, I spend all my free time with them. As soon as they are done with the lessons that Ellie gives them, it's time for what they call Mummy time. But mainly it's so that I can try and be more of the mum that they remember. I haven't been doing much lately. I try to help out around the house but there is really nothing to do. I even resulted in helping Ellie with lessons some, I haven't been to my job since the incident, good thing that Kingsley is my boss or I would not be let off the hook as much as he is letting me. But I have made use of my time with the huge library Draco has.

Recently I have been talking with Ellie about things that happened in the past, as the doctor suggested. It really has been helping but they still aren't memories they are stories. Ellie says that's because some of the information are stories to her and that I should go and talk to Draco to get the actual memory. I just don't feel ready to talk to him, I feel like I would be intruding on his life even though his memories are basically mine. What upsets me a little is that we haven't really talked since I came home, he leaves early for work and then comes home for dinner and disappears into his office right up until he goes to give the kids goodnight kisses, and into the guest room for bed. We don't even say goodnight together. I read stories and then leave and he comes in and kisses them goodnight. It's actually really sweet his relationship with Luke and Scarlet, it's like he is a totally new person around them. Ellie has told me the sweetest things about him that I can't imagine the Draco Malfoy I knew ever doing such things. One story she told me really touched my heart, it was when Scarlet was born. He didn't miss a thing, he even cried when she screamed at the top of her lungs for the first time. But the thing that got me the most was how I knew how he felt. I may not remember this beautiful moment but I know enough to get that he was so happy that one of his babies lived to see the world, as his others did not, and that I may start being happy again.

I woke up from my day dreaming as someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey are you alright Mia?" I hear someone say and turn around to see Draco with a concerned look on his face.

"Uh yeah why wouldn't I be?" I ask

"Well because you are crying," he points out. As I bring my hand up to my cheek and realize its wet and that I had been crying, "So what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing I was just thinking." I say staring off into the distance.

"About what?" He asks

"None of your business." I say rather rudely.

"Well I'm sorry I was just trying to help." he says taken back by my comment, which then causes me to burst out crying. Because I know he's been trying he's been trying really hard, saying small things at dinner hoping I'll remember, bringing flowers or chocolates home randomly, and even small things like just showing that he cares, and it just is still so weird to me. I'm still seeing the old Draco, the Draco who insults me with words and actions, the Draco who was a Death Eater, the Draco who I thought would never know love. But here he is proving everything wrong and proving my life plan wrong. Draco has now pulled me into a chair, onto his lap basically, and is rubbing my back in a soothing way while I cry onto his shirt letting all my emotional build up out. I don't know why I feel like I can do this in front of him but I do.

"It's ok Mia, just let it all out." He says and after a couple minutes my tears resume to sniffles and I look up into Draco's beautiful grey eyes, that I notice are the same as Scarlet's, staring at me lovingly. "Are you alright?" He asks as I nod and snuggle more into him unconsciously.

"What is the matter with me. I mean I'm snuggling with Draco Malfoy." I say laughing into his chest.

"Well this is a normal for me." He says bluntly.

"Don't remind me."

"Well your going to have to get used to it sooner or later cause I'm not going anywhere wether you like it or not. And if I know one thing about you it's that you won't leave those kids playing in the other room, just because of me." Draco says very strictly. We sit, well its more like snuggle, in silence a little longer before I speak up.

"How do you know me so well?" I ask him curiosity filling over me.

"I'm your husband Mia." He says, "isn't that what a husband is supposed to do, know every little thing about the person they loved enough to marry?"

"Ron never knew anything about me, just the stuff everyone knew. He was the worst at spotting emotions, he could never tell if I was mad or sad. I could tell he didn't care and just ignored it, he was a very selfish person."

"I know."

"How could you know that he has always been Weasel to you, you would never once care about his feelings."

"Oh, I don't care about his feelings. His daughter is Scarlet's best friend. But Hermione you need to realize that I have changed. If I didn't I wouldn't be here married to a muggle-born, intelligent, beautiful witch with two beautiful kids that'd I love forever would I?" He says getting slightly mad. "You just can't get the image out of your head of me being a git to you in school and calling you that awful name can you? Now I have to make you believe me all over again it too you forever last time. I was a coward in school always trying to live up to my father which was wrong." He says in shame.

"Ron moved on." Is all I get from Draco's short lecture.

"Yes he did." Draco sighs

"Who is she?" I ask slightly mad

"Her name is Danielle, Mia are you even listening to me?" He says and I get up and start heading towards the door in determination. "Hey where are you going?" Draco says getting up and grabbing my hand as I reach for the door knob.

"Going to see Ron."

"You can't do that."

"Why?" I ask him exasperated

"Ron... let's go to Harry and Ginny's and I'll tell you everything." He says and letting go of my hand to open the door and call Ginny, as I stand there totally confused. I can hear bits and pieces of Draco's conversation in the other room.

"Hey Gin, can I bring Mia over we need to tell her about Ron."

"Yeah she asked to go see him"

"No I didn't tell her anything yet..."

"I thought you and Harry would tell it better since she actually remembers liking you." He says heartbroken.

"Ok we'll bring the kids and be there in 10 minutes."

"Ok, Good bye."

"GOOD BYE!" He yells into the phone one last time before hanging up. Looks like Ginny will still talk for hours on the tiniest things.

"AH" I say as Draco startles me as he walks into the room.

"Come on get ready, I'm getting the kids. Ginny says we can stay for dinner too." He says pulling my arm.

"What about Ellie?" I ask as I allow him to pull me towards the master bedroom.

"She'll be fine she has a date anyway."

"Ellie has a date?" I ask confused as to why she told Draco and not me. "with who?"

"Dennis Creevy" He says casually.

"Like the Dennis Creevy, the one that annoyed the crap out of Harry?" I say out of disbelief.

"Yeah remember they have been going on and off for like 3 yearfffff... you don't remember that. Right?" He says when I give him a look.

"Yeah." I say while crossing my arms and giving him the look while stomping my foot. His smile just grows bigger and he scoops me up into a big hug with my feet dangling off the ground, due to his height advantage. "AH! What are you doing?" I ask surprised. He then puts me down and looks at me with a huge smile on his face.

"Nothing" he says still smiling like an idiot but it's a rather cute smile I have never seen his before.

"What's got you so happy?" I say still giving him the look.

"There's the Hermione I know and love." He says and starts tickling my sides.

"HAHAHAHA Draco stop! Draco that tickles stop!" I say laughing like crazy. It actually feels really nice cause I haven't seemed to laugh like that in a while.

"Never!" he yells as I hear little pitter patter of feet and little giggles coming up the stairs. Then I feel little arms wrapped around my legs.

"Mummy!" Screams Scarlet. I look down to see her smiling at me and Draco.

"Hi baby" Draco says and lets go of me to swing Scarlet around in his arms, and I realize we were basically just hugging. Not that it's any different then us basically snuggling earlier, but Draco doesn't seem affected by it so I let it go.

"What's going on, love?" I ask Scarlet as she sits high up in Draco's arms I have to look up to see her.

"Nothing Ellie told me and Lukey to come up to you cause she has to go get ready for her... date." She says whispering the last part.

"Oh and where is Luke now?" Draco asks. And she just shrugs.

"Over here." I hear behind me and turn around to see Luke standing at the top of the stairs looking sadly at us. I can already tell something is wrong.

"Hey, buddy. How was your day?" Draco asks handing Scarlet to me and bending down with his arms open as Luke jumps into his arms. As soon as Luke is in his arms he's in tears and Draco just stands up holding him while rubbing his head not caring the answer to the question he asked anymore.

"Wukey what's da matter?" Scarlet asks her brother starting to tear up herself. Luke just shakes his head and keeps it buried in his father's neck. Draco just looks at Scarlet and kisses her and Luke's head. These are the moments I'm talking about with Draco and before I know it I'm crying too. I set Scarlet down as she looks at me sadly and put my arms out for Luke and Draco passes him to me. We just hold onto each other and cry. I hold him so tight and before I know it I feel little arms around my legs again, and something soaking my pant and I look down to see Scarlet crying. I just pick her up and just hold them so tight, my babies. I don't know what posses me but I walk towards Draco and just snuggle into him. After a little bit I fell his arms hesitantly circle us. As I look up into his eyes I see silent tears dripping down his face and I very carefully slip a hand up and wipe them away. And we all just cry while holding each other all most likely having our own reasons. As our cries reduce to sniffles I look at my only son who is looking right at me. It's just brown on brown right now, just looking sadly at me.

"What's the matter baby?" I ask looking at Luke teary eyed.

"You still don't remember do you?" He asks starting to cry again.

"Remember what?" I ask him.

"Anything?" He asks through his tears, "that Scar like her biscuits shaped like hearts, that we go to Nanna Cissa's every Saturday, that, that... that you love me."

"Oh Lukey I may not remember some of that stuff but I still love you."

"NO! You don't you don't love me like you used to, you love me because you think you need to!" Lucas yell sin my face.

"LUCAS! You do not talk to your mother that way!" Draco barks at our son as I start bawling my eyes out again. As Draco puts down both of the kids I feel a sudden lurch in my stomach and run to the bathroom and empty my stomach in the toilet. In an minute I feel someone pulling back my hair and rubbing my back soothingly. I puke until I'm sure nothing is left in my stomach. I get up and go to the sinks wash my face and mouth still crying. When I finish cleaning myself up I turn around and bury myself into Draco chest and cry again. I have been doing a lot of that lately.

"Shh... it's ok Mia." Draco says rubbing my back as I cry.

"NO! It's not!" I say looking up into his eyes, "My son doesn't think I love him, he hates me. And it's all my fault, going out and losing my memory it's tearing him apart!" I yell at him.

"Hey! It's not your fault that you got in that car crash. At least you are here, I have no idea what would have happened to him if you died." He says starting to cry too, "I don't know what I would have done?" I don't know what has gotten into me or why I do this but I lean up and kiss him I kiss him like I haven't kissed in years. At first he is surprised but then he responds right back. "Hermione..." He starts breaking away from the kiss but doesn't get to finish as we hear a scream from the hallway, Scarlet's scream.

Draco and I bolt out the door to where the kids were waiting and see Scarlet shrieking in the corner as Luke fidgets on the ground. I rush over to Scarlet as I see what's happening.

'Another attack' I mouth to Draco and Draco rushes into action just like the last time. I just watch as my baby suffers and hold Scarlet so she can't see. She just cries in my shoulder scared to death, shaking with fear.

Draco first moves everything out of Luke way and then rushes into the cabinet in the hallway and pulls out the same kind of needle he did last time and plunges it into his arm. At first I think it works, but when Luke doesn't stop moving I see worry cross over Draco's face.

"Call 911 and get Scarlet out of here!" He yells getting another needle out of the cabinet.

"ELLIE!" I yell running looking for a phone and her. I grab the phone on the coffee table and start dialing still yelling for Ellie.

"ELLIE!" I yell again then I see her dashing towards me worry on her face, hair half curled and in a bath robe.

"WHAT? What's going on?" I don't say anything I just push Scarlet into her arms as a women starts talking on the phone.

"Hello emergency services please say name, issue and address."

"Hi, it's my son he's having a seizure and it won't stop. Umm my name is Hermione Gran- Malfoy and we are at 1708 Red Court." I say reading the address off a sheet in my handwriting by the phone hook up.

"Ok ma'am we'll be right there just stay calm and please update me on your son's condition." She says and I dart up the stairs two at a time.

"Ellie watch Scarlet and open the door for the paramedics!" I yell as I rush away.

"OK" she yells back.

"DRACO!" I yell when I get to the top and see Luke still fidgeting around.

"Ok he is still fidgeting and he has gotten two needles." I say as Draco fills me in still keeping his eye on Luke.

"Ok Hermione we are going to need you or someone else make sure his tongue doesn't go back into his mouth."

"Ok" and instruct Draco on what to do as he listens and does just as I said. Just then I hear Ellie shout from downstairs.

"THEY"RE HERE"

"UPSTAIRS" Draco yells back and then we hear footsteps pounding up the stairs. When the paramedics get here and take over I just drop the phone and run into Draco's arms as they take care of my son. They finally get his seizure to stop but he is now passed out. They are setting him up on a gurney right now and one of the paramedics come over to speak with Draco since he isn't bawling his eyes out, like me, right now.

"Hello sir, my name is Jack, your son seems to be in a pretty bad condition but he will survive. Were you aware he had epilepsy?" The paramedic asks and I feel Draco nod his head. "Do you know when his last seizure was?"

"About two weeks ago on September 20th." Draco states.

"Is this normal for him?"

"No, before that he hadn't had one in 6 months."

"Was there something that may have triggered the last one and this seizure?"

"Well..." Draco says hesitantly, but I speak up.

"Me" I state simply.

"I'm sorry ma'am what could you have done to have caused this?"

"I lost my memory." I say my head leaning on Draco's shoulder looking at the man. He is short compared to Draco, with a mustache, he could be about 45. "I lost my memory of my son and everything in my life and I think it was too much for him to handle, he doesn't think I love him and..." Not being able to say anymore I start crying and I hear Draco take over for me.

"She lost her memory of the last 7 years in a car accident two weeks ago and both times during Luke's attack they were mainly at the thought of his mother, that he's really close to, not being able remember him or anything about his family. We weren't in the room at the time of this attack though. When we heard his younger sister Scarlet scream, we were in the bathroom. Hermione wasn't feeling well and was getting sick in the toilet."

"Ok was there anything else that may have caused this attack?" The man, Jack, asked.

"I don't know, maybe Mia throwing up may have caused some bad memories? But I can't imagine why?"

"Ok sir can we talk to your other child to ask her what she may have saw?"

"Umm...?"

"Draco she's three." I say to him, "she won't know."

"Well ma'am she might be able to tell us what was going on while you were away?" Jack tells me.

"Mia how about we talk to her?" He asks me, "can we do that sir I think she will feel more comfortable."

"Of course, we would also like to transport your son to the hospital would you like to ride in the ambulance or drive yourselves?"

"We'll ride with him" I say quickly, " I want to be there the whole time."

"Ok alright well we'll be leaving in a couple minutes. You may want to grab him and yourselves some clothes it may be over night." We thank him as we go to gather our stuff. Draco is just getting off the phone with Ginny telling her what is going off as I come down the stairs with a bag packed with all our stuff. I had just finished talking to Scarlet and all she said was that when we left Luke just stood there and fell like last time and then we found them.

"Ok I have Ellie watching Scar. I don't think we should bring her. I already talked to her nothing special" I say and Draco nods, "I feel bad about Ellie having to cancel her date though."

"She'll be fine." Draco says grabbing the bag from my hand, "She does it all the time, canceling dates they always fight right before. They obviously are perfect for each other and Dennis is too stupid to notice." He says and I nod. We then start walking towards the front door towards the ambulance parked in the circle driveway.

"Draco I was wondering why would me... throwing up trigger anything?" I ask as we jump into the ambulance by our sleeping son.

"Well even though he was only 3 years old, I think anyone would remember there mother getting sick, and then getting told they were going to have a little brother and sister but only one coming home." Draco sighs, "We made a mistake always telling him he was going to have a two new siblings. The first one he was too young, the second I don't really know if he remembers that one it didn't last long but I know he remembers Sam. We told him he was going to have two and when only Scarlet came he was a little devastated. We told him too much, I mean he was only three but we were young, we weren't experts and we were scared if we kept too much from him he might hate us in the future. But we did and he might have been afraid as to what might happen again." He said staring at Luke's calm, tear stained face the whole time.

"Oh" was all I said. The rest of the ride we were both silent thinking to ourselves until we reached the hospital. Luke was assigned a room from there. They had Draco and I, but mainly Draco fill out a sheet for him. I felt like I should have helped but I didn't know how to I have no idea when his birthday even is. When Luke was all checked the nurse took us Luke's room where he was sleeping in a bed and next to that there was another bed set up. Most likely set up for me and Draco, which was going to be awkward. I immediately went to the chair next to Luke's bed and just looked at him the had a bunch of machine's on him to run some test as to why his seizure didn't stop. Unfortunately they still didn't know. As I sat there looking at him I felt like this whole situation was my fault still even after Draco' s talk. I could feel myself start to cry again, and I hated it. What is happening to me I never cry, it's just not me but today it seems I have cried for a whole life time. The next thing I know I'm being lifted up, and I unconsciously wrap my arms around the persons neck. I know its Draco and I don't care I don't even care that I'm showing vulnerability which is another thing this new Hermione Granger, I mean Malfoy is showing. Draco sets me down in the bed next to Luke's on the end closest to him and tucks me in. When he gets up to leave and sit down I pull on his arm.

"Can you stay with me?" I ask without even opening my eyes.

"It's ok Mia I'll sleep in the chair." he says.

"No I want you to stay." I say

"Are you sure?" He asks me.

"Yes." I say opening my eyes and staring into his beautiful silver ones.

"Ok" He says and slides in next to me and puts his back to me, so I don't feel uncomfortable. But it doesn't help I'm a little hurt by it, I don't know why but I am. Maybe it was everything that happened today but I really need someone to hold me.

"Draco?" I say and he turns around to look at me. "Will you hold me?" I ask my voice cracking as I ask tears threatening to spill out. He first gives me an 'are you sure look?' and when I nod he grabs me by the waist and pulls me to him as I once again cry into his shirt. When my sobs reduce to sniffles I decide to bring up the one thing that has been on my mind since we were in the ambulance.

"Draco what if I am pregnant?" At that he stiffens.

"It could be possible." He says his voice sounding tired as probably does mine.

"What happens if I am?"

"I don't know Mia, I don't know." Is the last thing I hear before I fall into a peaceful sleep in Draco's arms. And the surprising thing was it felt just right...

**(A/N: Ok everyone I hope you liked the chapter, it took so long for me to post and I'm sorry for that. Stupid me and the crazy storm that left me without wifi for like 4 days! But the power outage left me time to do some math, I know dork right, on ages and I just realize some dates don't add up but if you could just adapt them in the best way you can that would be awesome and I apologize for that. So I'm going to shut up now, cause everyone hates these long A/N things I know I do but now I understand them but one last thing before I go. Please, please, please R&R they are greatly appreciated!**

**3 PUG)**


	7. WHAT!

**Surprises**

**Chapter 6**

**(A/N: Hey guys thanks for the awesome reviews and favorites they were awesome. This chapter is definitely up faster than others which is great. Also I apologize for any choppiness of the last chapter. I have been getting help and will continue this tory is exceptionally harder for me than my other story. But I'm trying to get the hang of it:) So I hope this chapter is better than the last.:) Also I'm going to need some ideas, i've been slowly going into writers block on what to write so please HELP!:) THANKS Pug P.S. PLZ R&R:))**

_Previously _

_"Draco what if I am pregnant?" At that he stiffens._

_"It could be possible." He says his voice sounding tired as probably does mine._

_"What happens if I am?" _

_"I don't know Mia, I don't know." Is the last thing I hear before I fall into a peaceful sleep in Draco's arms. And the surprising thing was it felt just right..._

**Hermione**

I wake up the next morning, surprisingly, still feeling Draco's arms around me. They feel...normal not like it's my childhood enemy holding me. I then look a little ways to my right where Luke is still asleep but is looking considerably better. They seem to have taken some of the machines off him, which makes me wonder if they have found out what had happened. As I try to get up I feel Draco stir next to me.

"Mia" He mumbles into my hair.

"What?" I say caressing his cheek which is totally out of character for me. But my whole 'life' is basically not what I would have thought.

"Don't go." It surprises me but I agree.

"Ok" I say and sneak back into his comfortable arms. We lay there for a couple minutes until Draco gets up on his arm look down at me.

"Mia, can I ask you something?" He says looking like he really wants to ask me.

"Sure" I agree smiling at him which he returns.

"What would you do... what would you do...?" He starts to say but can't seem to find the right words.

"Draco?" I caress his cheek again. "What would I do..." He looks at me for a little longer with his loving, caring eyes that I thought I would never see, in a million years, on Draco Malfoy.

"If I kissed you?" I just stare at him thinking about the question until finally I have come up with my answer.

"I would kiss you right back." And with out question he leans down and gives me the best kiss I have ever had. Better than Ron and Viktor. I get caught so much in the moment that I don't even think when I lick his bottom lip wanting access. As soon as I do it I regret it, because Draco pulls away.

"Normally I would find that totally sexy but Luke is right...next...to...us." He says as I kiss him in between words. I don't know where I am getting this desire from, maybe it's the sexual tension that has been between since I got in my 'accident'.

"Silencing charm... curtain... locking charm." I say kissing him again.

"When we get home." Draco says starting to kiss my neck. "I promise"

"Deal" I say kissing him one final time.

"You don't know how much I missed your kiss." He says as soon as we break apart breathing heavily. "It's the best!"

"Oh yeah" I say seductively, while rubbing my hand up and down his arm.

"Mia, stop." He says his breath hitching.

"You like that, I'll make sure to remember that." I say stopping and getting up from the bed. As I do Draco grabs my waist where my shirt has hiked up and drags me down to his lips while rubbing circles on my hip.

"Check on Luke" He whispers on my lips.

"Ok" I say and walk over to Luke bed and bend down so I'm eye level with his sleeping face. I start to run my hand through his beautiful silky, white hair, identical to Draco's. "Hey baby wake up." I start saying softly to him.

"Mumma?" Luke says sleepily with his eyes closed.

"Mummy's here baby it's ok." I say looking at my son sympathetically.

"Mummy." he says sticking his little arms out and reaching out for me. I know I can't pick him up so I move him over and slide in next to him, holding him tight to my chest while rubbing his back. "Are you ok Mummy?" My son asks me with his eyes closed.

"Yeah baby Mummy's okay, why don't you go to sleep?" I say and he nods off to sleep, still so tired. I'm settling in next to him right when Draco comes over to the bed kneeling down by us. I watch as he brings his hand up and starts running his hand through our son's hair, which seems like another thing we have in common apparently. I'm looking at Draco's hand when I feel eyes on me. I look up and see Draco staring at me, I just lean over and kiss him right on the lips without saying anything. It was a quick but great kiss.

Eventually Draco slides in on the other side of Luke holding us both. The last thing I see before I fall asleep is Draco's tired, beautiful grey eyes.

**Draco **

I'm floating. Is what my head comes up with as my body starts to wake up. The bed I'm laying in is shaking. I can still feel my arms around Luke and Hermione. Slowly my eyes start to open and I realize from the bright lights, funny smells, and stark white walls that I'm in the hospital. All the events from the last couple days rush back to my head. My worries giving me a headache but all washing away from the moment I shared with Hermione earlier. I tell myself that I'm finally getting my wife, the love of my life, back. But we all know that I will never fully get every part of her back. She still won't remember those dates that are in my top five most important moments. When I 're' met her, my proposal, our wedding, Luke's birth, Scarlet's birth. I think that I will just have to grow to except that but will continue tell her about them. I think she feels bad, and even mad that she doesn't remember those simple things that women dream about all their lives. Sometimes it looks like she is about to cry when Scarlet or Luke starts a story with "Mummy remember when..." sometimes I just wanted to go over to her and kiss all the tears escaping her eyes away, but until last night I knew she would have just pushed me away.

I start to feel like I'm floating again and lift my head to find the source of the rocking type sensation. Scarlet.

"Scarlet?" I ask looking over at the 3 year old.

"Oh. Hi Daddy." She states not even looking at me but as I follow her gaze I realize she is looking at her mother. I've noticed that she has been wanting more and more of her mother's attention. I think she has finally realized the situation Hermione is in and is truly worried for her. After the events those couple days ago I'm sure she is terrified. As I sit up I grab Scarlet's little body and make flying noises as I bring her to me in a hug.

"What are you doing here little girl?" I ask her as she sits in my lap still trying to get away.

"Ellie brought me the nice man said to wake you up." she says, her eyes still focused on Hermione, as she still struggles to get out of my grip.

"Oh, really?" I question as I let her go and she crawls over to Hermione. I see her shaking her mother awake as I get up and head over to the door. As I open I see Ellie talking with the doctor that has been taking care of Luke. It looks like they are arguing so I go to help out.

"Ellie!" I exclaim throwing my hands in the air. She turns around with a look of surprise on her face, until she realizes that its me it doesn't go away.

"Oh Draco, good. Tell this man here that I can go see LUKE!" She say emphasizing Luke's name in the poor healer's face who looks scared to death. Ellie gets that look when she doesn't get what she wants.

"It's fine doctor she's his nanny." I tell him taking Ellie's arm towards the door as soon as the healer nods.

"What are you doing here?" I demand as I just drag Ellie along.

"Scar wouldn't stop crying I had no other choice!"

"Well he's barely woken up once yet!" I say finally realizing that he hasn't which makes me start to worry. Ellie stays silent until we are in the room. When we get there Hermione is sitting up talking to Scarlet, both with a big smiles on their faces. I look over to the machine that is monitoring Luke's heart and see it doesn't seem steady. I look over at Hermione just in time to see her mouth 'get a nurse!' with an urgent look on her face. My eyes go wide and I turn to Ellie and start to whisper rapidly to her.

"Take Hermione and Scarlet to the food court now! I need to go get the healer! I'll be there in a little." At first she looks confused but when she looks up at me she probably see's my worried wide eyes and does just what I say and as soon as they are out I race up to the nurses desk.

"I need our healer right now!" I practically shout at the poor lady.

"Yes right away Mr. Malfoy!" She says frantically getting up to go look for our healer or any healer. I rush back to Luke's room hoping that they get the doctor or a nurse in here soon. I look over at the machine and see that it still isn't steady. One look at my son and I know he is having another seizure just like the last one. His eyes are wide open he isn't fidgeting a lot but limbs like his arms and feet are twitching. I hear someone burst through the door hoping its the healer but turn around to see Hermione standing there with wides eyes looking at Luke.

"Mia what are you doing here!"

"Luke" was all she said as her hand goes to her mouth and tears start spilling out of her eyes. I immediately go and put my arms around her taking her and I both out of the room and calling for a healer. This time nurses come rushing and head straight into the room. I'm still holding a crying Hermione as we slide down the wall and onto the floor as more nurses rush into the room. Hermione and I just sit on the cold floor, holding each other. Hermione doing enough crying for the both of us...

**5 hours later...**

**Hermione**

Tears. I have used them too much in my later life. Tears is all I see as I try to look at my son and then look back at the healer but it's all a blur to me. I snuggle more into Draco soaking his shirt with my tears. I know he is even crying silent tears but they are what I started calling Malfoy tears. We have just received the news we were hoping we would never hear ever in our lives. My baby. My Lukey. Luke has cancer. Brain cancer. They think it's what they call a tumor. I only know of cancer because my mother had it. Breast cancer is what her's was called. I'm sure this may be entirely new to Draco though. The healers are suggesting that we relocate to a muggle hospital where they are more trained for this kind of thing. They said we should go there after they extract some of the tumor. With magic of course the Muggles will never know some was taken out. But Draco the pureblood wizard is fighting it. Even though he has basically given up any hatred he has grown up in this world, he feels comfortable in this world. I hope he excepts that the healer is right, it is better.

"Draco we have to." He looks like he is about to argue but when he looks at me he stops.

"Your wife is right Mr. Malfoy it will be better it's not that bad of a case since we have found it in an early stage so he may recover fast. But we aren't muggle doctors who deal with this everyday. I hate to say it but Muggles are better than us at this." He says with a frown.

"Ok, when will we do the extraction here?" Draco asks after a couple seconds.

"Well since he is recovered from his last seizure but is in a stimulated coma we think the best time will be now, so he doesn't feel it. It's magic but it still hurts." He says and Draco and I nod in agreement. As soon as everything is set Draco and I leave and head back to the food court where Scarlet and Ellie will be waiting for us.

When we get there Scarlet is talking rapidly to a tired looking Ellie who has her head resting on her hand, that's rested on the table, while looking at the full of energy 3 year old. The sight makes me smile and think that everything is normal, except for the setting is in a hospital cafeteria.

"Hey baby." I coo as I come up to Scarlet and smooth her thin curly hair.

"MAMA!" She screams as she attacks me in a hug.

"Hey baby girl" I say excitedly while spinning her around. She laughs so hard it makes me laugh with her. Then my laughs turn to tears as I think about Luke and how only a week ago we were laughing together too. When Scarlet sees this she does absolutely the cutest thing.

"Mama... Don't cwy..." She says wiping my tears away and kissing my cheek.

"I'm sorry Scar." I say sympathetically to the little girl who is only three and has a hard life. I set her down and go to her height and kiss her on her soft, pudgy cheek. As I stand up I feel a sour bile coming up my throat and rush to the bathroom. I finally make it to a toilet and throw up my guts. I hear someone sigh as they come into the bathroom and hold my hair up.

"Oh, Hermione" The person says and I realize that it's Ellie.

"What is going on with me!" I say frustrated as soon as I think I'm done. But then more comes up.

"Hermione when is the last time you've had your period?" A worried Ellie asks me.

"How would I know I lost my memory!"

"Oh my god!" Is all she says as she rushes out of the room. I hear her come back about ten minutes later, but this time she is holding something. Actually she is holding about five of that thing, and they all look the same.

"Use this!" She says shoving one in my hand and goes to stand outside the door. I look at it and it makes me want to puke even more. But I obey and find myself waiting two minutes, as the box said for the results. Finally the little stick beeps and it takes all my will for me to look at it. As soon as I read it I'm so shocked I drop the test, which causes Ellie to come in. I think she can tell from the look on my face what it read so she hands me another one. I waste no time doing it again, wait the two minutes. Pregnant.

**A/N: Ok I know you guys will be mad at me for putting two life changing things in one chapter. But hopefully after this one it will mellow out since recently this story is all drama around the corner. Most likely its because I just throw my ideas in that I can't stop myself and I don't want to change it. But I've been working on it and this is the last chapter like that. Hopefully. But I hope you like it anyway event though it moves really fast:)**


	8. AN: HELP! please read!

***Note* This may be a story I know some of you readers will skip right over but I Hope you try reading it would mean the world to me:)**

**Hey readers!,**

**I was thinking about making a new story, BUT not abandoning any of my others. I was going to put a quick summary here so you can see what it's like and help me with the title. It would mean so much to me if everyone reading this would help out. So here is like the setting, a summary and all the basic goodies to a story.**

**Setting-**

**Characters:**

**Elle- (pronounced Ellie)Basically the main character who's POV it is going to be from probably every single time. She has brown hair with natural but subtle light brown/blonde highlights, at about a little below shoulder length. Brown eyes with small gold flecks in them. Her heritage is Greek which plays a big part in her life. (Grandparents born in Greece and Bulgaria, mother first gen. American.)**

**Caleb- Love interest who doesn't really know Elle exists. They have known each other since 4th grade but never really talked until they went on a 8th grade school trip to DC. After that they never talked. Caleb is a football player, is under the popular standard, unknown if ever had a girlfriend. Short brown hair, bright blue/Grey eyes. Has a "nervous" twitch of shaking leg.**

**Rachael-One of Elle's BFF's have known each other since fourth grade when Elle moved here. Rachael is a very hard girl to understand, shy sometimes, but very giggly and outgoing at other times. Doesn't care about being popular, just like most of the rest of the group. Their group is considered not the weirdo's or the pops, of the DK's; they are just the normal ones who can make friends with anyone. Rachael is an average height with dirty blonde hair (not really dirty that means like a dark blonde) with Grey/Green with a hint of blue eyes. Likes the sophisticated look but her outfits vary day to day.**

**Emma- Elle's BFF, probably the most outgoing of the group. At one point in middle school was basically a popular who still hung out with Elle's group. Giggly, really pretty that friends joke that in 8th grade there was a line of boys to come and talk to her at the end of the school day. Emma is a true blonde with no touch up or anything, it flows down to her rib cage, and like many other girls has a habit for touching it a lot. Emma has really bright clear blue eyes and freshman year had braces, but before she had a pretty but a little crooked smile.**

**Kathryn- Another of Elle's good friends but didn't become friends with until 6th grade really. Really shy in school but not at our group parties, extremely tall to Elle's shorter height, her hair is the longest in the group reaching her hip but would be extremely long on someone who was shorter. Kathryn Hazel/greenish eyes really pop with the only makeup she uses, and a lot, eye shadow and mascara. Comes from a very religious family, and she spends a lot of time at church and marching band basically takes up her life.**

**Emily- one of Elle's newer friends in which she met in middle school but didn't become friends until about end of 7th grade year beginning of 8th. Emily is short like Elle with a little above shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes. Emily is known for her talkative attitude, and sassy ways, but kind nature. Emily is also in marching band.**

**Megan- Elle and she are still friends but her and the rest of the group has grown apart. Megan has found... other friends that the group has realized in 8th grade that she chooses them over us. We have learned to adapt to it and still invite her to functions but are usually turned down with a lie about where she is. Megan like Emma is involved in show choir. Also Megan is popular but not with the preppier kind of pops more the rebel kinds. Megan once had natural blonde hair which she now adds blonde highlights to due to the blonde going away unlike Emma whose still has the natural color. Megan's eyes are a bluish grayish color but don't pop as much.**

**Kaylin- The goofiest girl of the group, who has sadly moved to Arizona but the girls still keeping in touch with her. Kaylin is really pale with dark brown hair and grey/green eyes. She loves anime (Japanese cartoons) and crazy clothing that she happens to pull off. **

**There are other characters but is not what I consider Main characters. So there is a description of the characters and basically the whole story is about their lives until they are old and grey.**

**In this story I was kind of going for the typical life but not totally of a teenager and as she l slowly progresses into an adult. **

***Note* This may be a story I know some of you readers will skip right over but I Hope you try reading it would mean the world to me:)**

**Love 3 Pug!**

**P.S. Remember to R&R about titles and ideas!**


	9. Peace

**Surprises**

**Chapter 7**

**(A/N: Hey everyone who reads this story I am so so so sorry that I haven't updated in a long long time. I hope I still have readers even though I took such a long time! HAHA! But I hope everyone likes the new chapter and of course constructive criticism is welcomed within reason**** Oh and R&R it really does help with update times. More reviews = faster updates. You know with the inspiration and stuff**** So R&R! ****)**

_**Previously…**_

_"Use this!" She says shoving one in my hand and goes to stand outside the door. I look at it and it makes me want to puke even more. But I obey and find myself waiting two minutes, as the box said for the results. _

_Finally the little stick beeps and it takes all my will for me to look at it. As soon as I read it I'm so shocked I drop the test, which causes Ellie to come in. _

_I think she can tell from the look on my face what it read so she hands me another one. I waste no time doing it again, wait the two minutes._

_Pregnant._

**Hermione POV**

Everything is closing in on me. The walls are getting closer. The floor is shrinking. There is nothing I can do but sit there. I can't move anything but my eyes. I am still sitting on the floor of the hospital bathroom, losing all other sense of the things around me. I am falling into a dream state. My eyes are slowly closing. I hear someone come next to me. They are screaming my name, then another name that I can't make out.

I now hear another voice, sounding very different then the other, deeper, more loving, more familiar. I can't see anything anymore using my other sense now. I can hear many feet around me. Two are leaving one sound little the other bigger. All I focus on after are the noises, the familiar ones the unfamiliar ones. There are too many unfamiliar ones. There is one that I listen to the whole time, the familiar one. I am still listening to that familiar sound as I feel the ground no longer under but the comfort of something soft. Then I hear nothing…

**Draco POV**

I am torn. I am torn whether to be with my wife or son.

Luke is awake but he is asking for his mother. It is my duty to tell him that his mother isn't available. But I don't have the heart to tell him that his mother isn't in a state to visit her beloved son. I know it isn't good for him in his state right now to be worrying like he will, so I have been avoiding him and everyone else.

Scarlet and Ellie visited him early and after strict orders from me have left the hospital all together.

Scarlet.

My poor, innocent baby girl has been through too much for her own good. Our family is basically ruining her life; she is going to be unstable when she grows up.

Sliding down to the hospital floor outside Hermione's room, very un-Malfoy like tears streaming down my face. It's almost too much, first Luke and now Hermione. The shocking factor of the whole situation is just heartbreaking for anyone who hears about it. I have gotten too many sympathy cards from people who are feeling sorry for us and our story that is probably all over the paper. Articles written by the people who are waiting with cameras, microphones, and notepads right outside the hospital doors to get an interview with the famous war heroine and her ex-death eater husband. The paparazzi are one of the cons of being married to a person like Hermione and being who I am. The old Draco would have never left the spotlight going out just to get his picture taken, but the revelation recently found out by my wife is that me, the new Draco, wants to be anywhere but near the paparazzi and the people that could possibly hurt his family.

"Mr. Malfoy?" I hear snapping me out of my thoughts and quickly wiping the slow trickle of tears off my face.

"Yes?" I ask standing up to face the healer that was previously standing above me.

"Mrs. Malfoy is awake."

I waste no time rushing into the room that is currently housing my wife in her fragile state.

"Mia." I breathe out taking in her state. She has machine hooked up all around her, just like Luke. Her skin is considerably paler, making her look sickly. Her beautiful mane of curls are matted and in various places; sticking to her neck, and all around the pillow. Over all she looks horrible. Finally noticing me, Hermione cracks a small smile turning her head slightly towards the door where I am standing.

"Mr. Malfoy if you could please enter the room and sit down, we need to talk." A different healer says walking past me and gesturing towards the chair next to Hermione. I gladly sit down and grab my wife's hand giving it a small squeeze.

"Hermione, you had a panic attack last night. Ellie, your children's nanny was with you and called Draco over. Everything seems to be ok now, but to prevent any other attacks I have prescribed baby safe potions for you to take daily." The healer states to Hermione, as she just nods slightly. Finally after the healer leaves Hermione positions herself a little with my help so I can slide in next to her carefully without disturbing the many machines.

"Draco…" Hermione says voice cracking and I quickly reach over and grab her a waiting glass of water, helping it into her mouth. "Draco…"

"Yeah Mia."

"I'm pregnant."

"I know." I say softly kissing her cracked lips.

"How do you know?"

"I saw the test in your hands when Ellie called me. I had them do a test while you were unconscious to be sure." I respond my eyes never leaving hers.

"So I really am?"

"Yeah…baby you are." I say softly putting my hands over hers that have drifted to her stomach.

"I'm scared" She sobs putting her head in my chest.

"I am too Mia, I am too." I whisper as we both just hole each other, crying softly.

_**The next day…**_

Hermione was released out of the St. Mungo's this morning. After getting her ready we take the long awaited trip to Luke's room. Our six year old son is still recovering from the extraction and will be released to a muggle hospital, in London tomorrow.

"Hey Lukey…" Hermione whispers next to me as we enter our son's room to find him playing with a muggle toy called a DS. Hermione convinced me to buy it for him, and he instantly fell in love with the toy asking for new games for it all the time.

"Mummy! Daddy!" He calls gleefully throwing the game down on his Puddlemore United comforter, running towards us and into my open arms.

"How are you feeling buddy?" I ask concerned for my son.

"Good. My head hurts sometimes but the white stuff in the bottle Healer Chang brings makes it feel better." Luke says referring to a potion he has been forced to take, "It tastes bad though Daddy." Hermione and I just laugh at this statement.

"Well it's good you feel better, Dragon." Hermione says as we make our way over to his cluttered bed. I set my son down after Hermione has moved some of the various items and toys people have bought him before setting him down.

"Baby, Daddy and I are going to tell you something okay?" Hermione says using her Mommy voice.

"OK"

"Well baby tomorrow there is going to be a special wizard coming to visit you. He is going to take you and all your toys into a fun car, and you're going to sit in the back and drive to a place just like St. Mungo's but it will be a little different. There is no magic and you can't talk about magic there either." Hermione explains, "There is going to be a lot of nice people there and you are going to do everything they say. And then when you wake up Mummy and Daddy and Scarlet and Ellie will be there to give you a hug and presents when you wake. How does that sound, baby?"

"Yeah bud it'll be fun." I add knowing full well that it will not be fun.

"Ok but will they give me pumpkin juice and pudding like they do here?" Our son questions worried about the food at this new place.

"Yes, son I'll make sure they have it just for you." I say smirking at my sons comment.

"Only the best for a Malfoy!" Luke says proudly, causing Hermione to gasp in surprise.

"When did you teach him that?" She says looking at me accusingly.

"What? It's true!" I say defensively only receiving in her hitting my arm in return, "_OW!"_ I shriek very unman like causing Luke to break down laughing clutching his little stomach. "Oh you think that's funny young man, you think that's funny?" I question tickling his stomach causing him to laugh more. Finally his laughs start subsiding and he beckons me over to whisper something in my ear.

"Let's get mummy." He whispers looking over towards his mother who has her head back laughing at our behavior. Feeling our eyes on her she looks at us upon seeing us advancing towards she shrieks grabbing a pillow to shield herself from our ready hands.

"No, no, no…DRACO!" She screams as we start tickling her.

At the moment we are fine. We aren't worrying. We aren't thinking about how our son has cancer. Hermione's pregnancy, and not even that she lost her memory. Right now we are at a peace.

Let's hope it's like that for a while.

But we could only hope…

**(A/N: Hope everyone liked it really proud of it I have been studying up in writing so hopefully it worked! Please please please R&R I wish I didn't sound desperate but I am slightly. So yeah hopefully I'll have shorter wait next time! Thnx for reading!)**


	10. Please read important!

**Hello my lovely reviewers and readers! (P.S. please finish reading!) So this is probably not the chapter you may or may not have been looking for but... it will hopefully give you some hope!**

**1ST order of business- I will not and won't ever abandon a story! I hope you don't think that of me!:( Though for "Typical" I may be forced off! LOL! **

**But next- You all probably guessed it but this is one of those annoying A/N that everyone hates seeing halfway through a story! Don't worry I know how you feel but I feel like I should assure that though over my many weeks of absence I will be updating! I am going on what they call a haitus! **

**I am going to be working like a madman the next couple of weeks on project and finals and I do NOT want to curse my already poor stories with awful hasteful chapters! So I hope you all understand my reasoning!**

**I will most likely be back during my summer after I get used to my summer gym schedule and the fun times of being my age! Hey I have a life too! And its a fun one! Jk... okay maybe not...**

**But I hope everyone forgives me! This s for all my stories!**

**Surprises**

**Rest of Our Lives **

**A (kind of) Typical love story **

**and **

**Celebrity skin!**

**So once again I apologize for my absence that will continue:( But I also encourage you to read my other stories and the 600+ in my favorites! There are some really good ones in there especially if you are dramione fans! Just watch for ratings! And may recommend Malfoy Madness and its many volumes (one of the best stories ever!), any story by NJ coffee House, and To Be a Malfoy! Those are some quality stories! **

**Until I write again or to any reviewers which may be soon!**

**Pug1998:)**


End file.
